Rock Star Life
by karilicious123
Summary: A story about Mia and Sam, and the struggles they face with their pasts, presents, and futures. Mia has just come back from her tour, when tragedy strikes in her household. This opens up a poorly healed wound buried deep in Sam's soul. Who will save them?
1. Prologue

***Authors Note: Hi Everyone ! Welcome to my first fanfic ! I want to thank you for reading this ! I have been working on this story for a while now and I am proud to say that I am proud of it ! This story is the untold story of Mia and her bumpy road to fame (and how that bumpy road comes back to haunt her). This story switches off frqeuently from Mia's point of view, to a 3rd person point of view. I wrote _"Rock Star Life"_ this way to give the readers an event story, but also a trip into Mia's mind and the emotional reasoning behind everything she does. Please comment and review ! xxK**

About a year ago, if you would have asked me, _"Mia, are you happy with your life?"_, I would have told you no.

A lot has changed since then. I got discovered as an artist, released a hit album, and toured the country.

Now ask me that question again.

"_Mia, are you happy with your life?"_

**No.**

Most people would view me as ungrateful for not being happy with my life. As a matter of fact, I sometimes accuse myself deep down of being ungrateful for this wonderful life that hard work, dedication, and love for music and the spirit of song, has given me, but I know that's not true. I am so thankful for my life and I never take it for granted because I know that it could be gone in the blink of an eye.

The truth is, is that I don't exactly know why I am unhappy. I have a few ideas, but I can't directly pin-point what it is that just eats away at my soul. I've been hurt many times in my life, but I have also been helped many times in my life. Unfortunately, the amount of help does not come close to measuring up the amount of hurt; which, at the end of the day, may be the reason for all of the sadness. I'm not sure though. I have a lot to figure out about myself.

Now that I'm back from my tour (and probably the most exciting year of my entire 19 years of life so far), things should be slow paced for a while. I am determined to use this down time to figure out what is wrong with me and hopefully fix it, because I don't want to feel like this any longer. I don't want to and I simply can't. I know that I deserve better than what I feel right now. I may not always believe that, but deep inside I know it. I also know that I am going to feel better. I don't know how yet, but I will.

Hopefully one day I'll learn.

**And hopefully one day soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: She's Back

Rock Star Life

by Karilicious123

Chapter 1: She's Back

* * *

It was a boring August afternoon in Red Bedroom Records studio, which consisted of Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott doing nothing except filing paperwork.

"_Peyton, I think my eyes are falling a little more out of my skull for every hour we spend here. This is just so mind-numbing !" _Haley complained.

"_Oh quit your yapping !"_ Peyton snapped back. _"But yes, I do agree. Look, the faster we get this done, the faster we can get out of here ! So let's get moving !" _Peyton finished as she resumed filing away.

"_Okay,"_ Haley grumbled, _"Let's at least turn on the radio though, to give us SOME form of entertainment !" _

Just as Haley flipped the radio switch, the room was filled with a familiar sound.

_I'm only fooling myself..._

"_That ladies and gentlemen was Mia Catalano's hot single, Only Fooling Myself off her hit selling, self-titled album that she recorded right here in her home of Tree Hill !"_ the radio boomed.

"_Aw, Mia."_ Peyton cooed as she remembered all the fun times they had had together in this studio recording that album.

"_I miss her too, Peyton."_ Haley solemnly agreed.

"_Shouldn't she be finishing her tour by now? She needs to come home !"_ Peyton cried.

Just as she finished her sentence, that same familiar voice yelled from the back doorway of the studio.

"_How can I come home if I already am?"_

"_**MIA!"**_ Haley and Peyton cried, while smothering the thin girl into 2 big hugs.

"_Hey Honey !"_ Peyton exclaimed, _"How's everything!? You have so much to tell us!"_

"_Yeah. You have details about cities, music, fans...boys,"_ Haley said with a wink,_ "So much ! So Much ! So Much !"_

"_Yes, I do."_ Mia started, _"But I just flew in from a midnight concert in Houston, so I am a little EXHAUSTED. Rock stars never sleep !"_ Mia said with a weak smile.

"_Yeah, you should probably go and get some rest, you're right."_ Haley said.

"_Tell you what, how about we set aside the whole afternoon on Thursday to "record" (Peyton said with a wink) AKA you record one cover song and then tell Haley and I all about your year, while we act like giddy children being told a fairy tale or something ! Except it is about the best year of your life !" _She laughed.

"_Best year, yeah."_ Mia frowned a little, _"Okay, I'll be here thursday then."_

"_Okay !" _Haley exclaimed.

Then, with one more hug from each of them, Mia had left to go home.

* * *

The second she had left the studio, Haley turned to Peyton and said _"Was it just me, or did it seem like Mia was a little down about something?"_

"_I noticed that too," _Peyton agreed softly, _"but I think she is just tired like she said, so I don't think it is anything serious."_

Little did Peyton know then that It was serious. **Seriously.**

* * *

***Mia's Point of View**

Now, normally seeing Haley and Peyton was great ! But this time, it didn't feel great. I almost felt guilty for pretending everything is fine, especially after all they have done for me. I should trust them by now. After all, it was Haley and Peyton who discovered me and took me out of a life where I was secretly and constantly being put down, and induced me into a life where I was put up and praised for my music; my life. They showed me my true gift for music and they helped me reach all of my dreams, well, for my career anyways.

A part of my wants to talk to them and to reach out to them, but I am too afraid of what they'll say. I am strong and always smiling in front of them, actually, in front of everybody, and I can't give in or show that I'm not okay. Peyton once told me that I am the shining light that people can turn to when they feel like their entire world is falling apart. I guess she never suspected that I'd need that shining light.

Peyton and Haley could probably help me sort out my feelings because they know me better than anybody, but I also know that they have a lot going on in their own lives, and they shouldn't have to be burdened with my problems anyways, especially when I really don't know what my real problems are right now.

All of that above isn't the real problem right now, though.

The real problem is, is that I have to go back home now; the place that drained me from feeling good about myself and about everything in general. **But here goes.**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Rock Star Life

By Karilicious123

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

* * *

Mia trudged her way from the Red Bedroom studio, shaking the entire time, for she was going back home. Mia had had problems at home; big problems. She thought going on tour would take her away from all of them, and it did, but she forgot that one day, she would have to come home.

Just as she approached her front door, Mia was engulfed with a wave of nausea and a train of memories that were so emotionally draining, they almost caused her to black out. She knew that it was time, time to face it, and time to step through that door. Mia then put on a brave face and opened it, almost immediately being towed under by a current of empty bottles.

_"Emily?"_, she called out to her lifeless bag of bones, other wise known as her mother.

_"WHAT?!"_ she heard her bark back from the living room.

Mia quickly ran to the living room, only to find her mother right where she had left her; lying on the sofa, with an obvious dose of heroine running through her veins, alcohol on her lips, and the smell of a recently lit cigarette lingering in a haze around her body.

_"Oh, it's you,"_ Emily snarled, _"What, you finally decided to come home from your "year of rock and roll?"_ she drunkenly smocked- half slurred, half mocked.

_"Yeah, the tour ended last night. I got in this morning." _Mia shamefully whispered.

_"Well, there's some...uhm..dishes...in the..." _

Emily started as she stood up for what seemed like the first time all week, clutching her head, when all of a sudden, she hit the floor before she could finish her sentence !

**_"MOM!"_** Mia screamed in an attempt to catch her. Feeling her weak pulse, she whipped out her cell phone.

_911 what is your emergency?_

_"Yes, hello, my mother, Emily Catalano, just collapsed in her house. I can feel almost no pulse and she needs help **NOW!**"_ Mia cried at the 911 operator.

_Okay, ma'am, stay calm, what is your address?_

_"18775 Tree Hill Dr."_

_Okay, help will be there momentarily._

Mia threw her phone in her pocket and tried everything she could to revive her mother until the ambulance came minutes later and took them both away. The ride to the hospital felt like a trance for Mia. The only things going through her head were waves of guilt in the form of 3 sentences: If only I told her to stop this, If only I hadn't left, and If only I had asked for help.

* * *

*******

Mia sat in the waiting room of Tree Hill Hospital for what seemed like a century before a doctor emerged from the other world behind the operating room doors to give her news on her mother.

_"Family of Emily Catalano?"_ The doctor began.

_"Yes, I'm her daughter."_ Mia jumped up to meet eye level with the doctor.

_"__Emily is currently in a coma due to an overshot of heroine. We removed as much of the heroine as we could from her, but we could not get it all."_

_"Is that bad?" _What is going to happen to her?" Mia cried as tears started forming in her eyes.

_"Well, this case is worse than usual, I'm afraid, because of the excess alcohol in her body. We need her to stay here for tests, medical watch and guard, and obviously until she comes out of this coma. I presume you have a place to stay while she is here?"_

"Yes, I will just stay at home, I guess." Mia suggested.

_"The police have informed me that that will not be an available option to you. Your mother is a drug abusing alcoholic and the police need to sweep your house of proof of this in order to get her government welfare support. You are going to be asked to stay somewhere else the second you arrive at your home." _the doctor concluded.

_"Well, then I guess I'll just stay with a friend."_ Mia said as she started to exit the hospital.

As Mis left, she started to head back to the only place the felt like she could go; Red Bedroom Records.

* * *

***Mia's Point of View**

_I didn't know how to feel walking out of the hospital. On on hand, I felt relieved that finally it wasn't my job and responsibility to wait on her hand and foot, but I felt guilty for thinking that. Another part of me was glad that maybe this would be a wake up call for Emily. Maybe this would open her eyes and really see for once what she was doing to herself, and what she was doing to me. The majority of me just felt numb and empty, but a small sliver of me did feel scared. I had prepared myself for the day she would finally overdue it since I was 9 years old, so this really, looking back, was not a shock._

_I don't know why I started walking to the studio. Haley and Peyton weren't planning on seeing me until thursday, but I really had no where else to go. Ever since I left for my tour a year ago, my friends all moved on because we all grew that year, and sadly enough, it was in opposite directions from eachother. I had Brooke and Sam, but Brooke was always busy with her fashion line, or her store, or her magazine, and Sam was busy with school and staying out of trouble. There was Lucas, and Nathan, but they never really seemed into what I had to say because they had Jamie, Haley and Nathan's son, for their child entertainment. Then there was Julian, Brooke's boyfriend. I never really had a father (he left when I was just a baby), so Julian was like a father to me, even thoug he wasn't that much older than me, but he was the same kind of figure to Sam, who kind of had the same sort of situation as I did. Since Sam is only 15 and I am 19 (officially and legally an adult), I let her have Julian because it's not too late for her to have a father._

_Anyways, on my way to the studio, I made a decision to tell Peyton and Haley what was going on. I know that they can help me and probably wouldn't mind, but my mind kepy boggling back and forth because I am not really a trusting person, and telling them my situation would mean "trusting them", and I don't think I can put myself through being let down again. _

_When I finally reached the studio, I decided I would tell them. _

_I think._

* * *

*******

Mia pushed herself through the doors of Red Bedroom records once again that day, and carefully headed to the main office where she found a frazzled Peyton filing papers on her desk. _Maybe I should come back later, she seems busy,_ Mia thought, but it was too late; Peyton spotted her.

_"Hey Mia, I though you weren't coming until tomorrow? What's up?"_ Peyton said.

Before Mia could answer, tears started trickling out of her eyes and it felt like there was so much she wanted to say, but it wouldn't come out of her guarded mouth.

_"Mia, honey, what's wrong?"_ Peyton sai das she left her desk and swept the rock star in her arms.

_"Uh...there is just something I have to talk to you and Haley about. Is she here?" _Mia stuttered

_"You know, she's actually out right now, but I'll call her and I'm sure that she can be up here in a minute or so!"_ Peyton said as she started dialing the phone, _"Be right back!"_ she hollered as she left the room to make a phone call.

* * *

_Hello?_

_"Haley, it's Peyton. Look, I need you to get down here to the studio right now!" _cried Peyton.

_What happened?!_

_"Mia wants to talk to us about something. She seemed pretty upset and it sounded urgent and serious, she could barely talk."_

_Okay, I'm on my way!_

* * *

Haley flew in the door about 5 minutes after she had had her conversation with Peyton.

_"Mia, Baby, what's wrong?"_ She said with her arm around the girl.

Haley could sense the bottled up emotion ringing between Mia's skull. Haley had a good intuition for that kind of thing. All 3 of them took seats on ther couch, and Mia started thinking of what she would say. Sensing that she was having a hard time talking abou her problem, Peyton jumped in and said,

_"We can help you, we won't judge you, if that's what you are afraid of."_

_"Yeah, you can talk to us." _Haley said in agreement.

_"Okay," _Mia said as she took a deep breath and said shamefully, _"There was a gas leak in my house and I need a place to stay for a few days. Can I stay with one of you?"_

_Okay, so I didn't tell them the full story, but it's a start, Mia thought._

Shocked by the petty problem, Haley and Peyton exchanged stern glances at each other that clearly, but non verbally stated, okay that is a lie and you know it. Then Peyton spoke up and said, "Lucas and I have an extra bedroom, you are more than welcome to use it until your house gets fixed."

_"Thanks, I'm uh, going to get my things and I'll be at your house soon." _Mia said as the bolted out of there.

Right when she left, Haley turned to Peyton and said,

_ "Okay, so clearly she isn't telling us the full story."_

_"Clearly"_ Peyton sternly chimed in.

_"But what do we do?" _Haley questioned.

_"We really can't do anything until she is ready to trust us with whatever it is that is bothering her."_

_"Yeah you're right," _Haley agreed, _"we just have to keep reminding her that we're here and that she can and should talk to us about anything and everything!"_

_"Yeah,"_ Peyton said, _"Well, I guess I am going to go and get her moved in. Later Haley."_

_"Call me if anything happens."_

_"Sure thing."_ Peyton said as she left.

_God I hope I can help my shining light._ Peyton thought as she headed home.

* * *

***Mia's Point of View**

_Now I know what you're thinking; Why did I chicken out of teling them? Because I was afraid._

_Not only afraid of trusting someone again, but afraid of being judged and pityed. Haley and Peyton aren't the kind of people who judge harshly upon othe rpeople, but let's face it, with a situation like mine, how could you not?_

_I want to tell them, and I will eventually tell them (eventually being the key word here.) I just have to build up enough strength in myself first. Maybe staying with Peyton for a while will be a good thing. I can learn more about her and instill trust in her, which will then lead to trusting haley too._

_Well I guess we'll see._


	4. Chapter 3: Life Couldn't Be Grander?

Rock Star Life

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 3:

* * *

Peyton and Mia both arrived at Peyton and Lucas's house at about the same time, Mia feeling embarassed for making, what seemed like, a big deal out of nothing simply because she backed out of telling the real truth, and Peyton feeling curious and as if something big was going on and it was her mission to find out what, exactly.

_"Hey,"_ Peyton said opening the door for Mia and herself, _"Well, here it is. Let me show you your room."_ Then, Peyton led Mia to their guest bedroom.

Stunned by the beautiful deep, scarlet red walls, chiffon curtain, and a beautiful, cream, quilted blanket on a beautiful deep, black wooden bed, all Mia could say was _"Wow"_. Since Mia's mother had been in her own world since Mia was 9 years old, she had never had a really pretty bedroom since she was a baby in her nursery. Mia had told herself while she was on tour, that she would redo her room with the money she made from all of her success, once she returned. Fate, however, had other plans, I guess.

_"Make yourself at home, Mia."_ Peyton said with a smile, as she left Mia to unpack.

Just as Peyton entered the living room, she heard Lucas come in from the backyard.

_"Hey Babe !"_ Peyton cooed, sealing her words with a kiss.

_"Hey ! What's with all the suitcases? You finally leaving me?"_ Lucas joked with a wink."

_"No."_ Peyton laughed, _"Mia is just staying here for a while until some gas leak gets fixed in her house."_ Peyton finished as her smile faded.

_"Well that should be fun !"_ Lucas started cheerfully, until his eye caught Peyton's morose face. _"What's wrong then?" _he aid as he lifted her chin towards him and stared in her sad eyes.

_"I just get the feeling tha Mia is in some sort of bigger trouble and she won't tell me what it is. I though she could trust me by now."_ Peyton softly said as a tear slipped out of her eye.

_"Babe, maybe she's just afraid..."_ Lucas started, as he attended to his phone that had beeped. _"Look, I have to go meet Nathan. I promise everything will be okay, just let her know that you're here for her, and then she will come to you when she's ready." Lucas finished as he kissed her and walked out of the front door._

In higher spirits, Peyton started reading a magazine. Boy did her man always know the right things to say.

* * *

*******

Other than coming out for dinner, Mia had been in her room all evening, so Peyton went in to check on her.

_"Knock, Knock!"_ Peyton said playfully, as she came into Mia's room. _"Haven't seen much of you since dinner, everything okay?"_ she said, taking a seat next to Mia on the bed.

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_ Mia said, _"I just, uh, I'm just tired, that's all."_ She finished with a weak smile that shortly became blank.

_"Alright, well I'll let you get to sleep then. Goodnight, Mia."_ Peyton said as she got up to leave.

_"Night..." _Mia said, _"-Wait, Peyton!"_

_"Yes?"_ Peyton stopped at the door

_"Thank you. Thank you for letting me stay here."_

_"It's no problem, I promise."_ Peyton started as she narrowed her eyes into complete focus to Mia's. _"Listen, Sweetie, I know I've told you this a thousand times, but if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I'm here for you forever, whatever you need. I know that there is something else going on here, and I'm worried about you, and Haley is worried about you. We all are. We're all a big family, so talk to one of us. It could be me, Haley, Brook, or Sam. It could be Lucas or Julian, or even Nathan. Don't let this eat at you, or one day you will just lose it and explode !"_

_"Okay, Peyton. Goodnight."_ Mia said shortly.

Shocked by the vast amount of information that Peyton had figured out about Mia's situation already on her own, Mia just lay back on her bed, not even bothering to unpack. She just wanted to sleep, and hopefully wake up and have this all be a dream. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew that it wouldn't be. She knew that this was her life now, and she just had to figure out what to do about it. She also did not want to admit that Peyton was right.

**About everything.**

* * *

** *Mia's Point of View**

_The reason I hadn't come out much is complicated. For one, I really was tired. For another, especially after that speech about talking to people about my existing (VERY existing) problems that Peyton had given me, I was afraid that Peyton would find out more of the truth with everything that I did. I also just felt so numb by the whole situation and I didn't feel like even breathing, nor did I have the emotional, or even the physical, energy to do so. At the back of my mind, my guilt reared it's ugly head again, but this time, it was actually for a different reason. I felt guilty, extremely guilty, that, while I was here in a nice bed worrying about my stupid and selfish problems, my mother lay, possibly dying, in a hospital bed. It just didn't make sense. Right then and there, I realized that I needed to see my mother. Tomorrow. Whether it be for closure, for my own selfish purposes, to settle my guilt, or even maybe (slimly) to reconcile. Whatever the reason was, I knew that I needed to see her, before it could be too late._

* * *

*******

The next day, Mia woke up bright and early to go and see Emily in the hospital. Just as she was about to step out of the door, she remembered that she hadn't said good morning to Peyton and Lucas. She figured she had better do so, so Peyton wouldn't worry even more, and so Lucas wouldn't start worrying. After all, he was Peyton's fiance. She found Lucas and Peyton sitting at the kitchen table when she walked in and sat down, on the edge of her seat, next to Lucas.

_"Good morning, Mia"_ Lucas cheerfully boomed.

_"Good morning, everybody."_ Mia said with a slight attempt to smile.

_"You seem cheery. Getting an early start I see?"_ Peyton asked.

_"Uh, Yeah, some guy wants to talk to my about my house or something, so I better go now, actually."_ Mia said roughly as she stood up and started to make her way to the front door.

_"What about our recording session today?"_ Peyton stopped her and questioned.

_"I'll be back before then, I promise."_ Mia smiled and said as the left the house, and nervously started her trek to the hospital.

* * *

*******

When Mia arrived, after she had signed in and received information on her mother's whereabouts and conditions, her spirits were slightly lifted because she had found out that Emily had woken up, but because she still felt nauseated and fearful right before she entered any room containing her mother in it, this time was no exception. She then pushed through the haze and entered the room.

_"Mia,"_ Emily croaked, _"Hi"_

_"Hi, mom"_ Mia smiled, _"How are you feeling?"_

_"Well, I'm alive, ain't I?"_ she chuckled, _"No, I'm awake, but I feel like I am asleep. The doctors said that I may be out of the coma, but there is still serious damage in my body. They want to keep me here for a while. What about you? Are you alright? Where are you staying?"_

_"I'm fine, mom. I'm staying with a friend. Listen, I came down here to say that I am sorry. I should have never left you. I almost killed you."_ Mia cried with a tear breaking through her iris.

_"Mia, stop."_ Emily snapped. She **hated** when people cried around her. _"I don't want you ever to think that this is your fault. What even gave you that crazy idea in the first place?"_

_"You told it to me right before I left. You said you would die without me and that it's all my fault."_ Mia said shamefully.

_"Mia, listen. I have a problem,"_ Her mother began, "_When heroine, or vodka, or even damn nicotine enters my body, I become a different person; a bad person. I know i've hurt you and I am sorry. The doctor says that I have a lot of cleaning up to do, but, Mia, I'm going to do it. For the first time, I am ready to do it. I am ready to be clean. I don't want to hurt myself anymore. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I am sorry." She said in a tone that Mia had never heard her speak in before; a tone straight from her heart._

_"It's okay !"_ Mia said pulling her mother into a hug. _"We'll get through this together."_ Then she stepped back while a nurse cam in to check on her mother's monitors.

_"Mrs. Catalano, it is time for some tests."_ Then she turned to Mia, _"I am afraid you will have to come back later."_

_"No, it's cool."_ Mia said to the nurse, _"I will be here first thing tomorrow. Bye Mom !"_ She shouted, then said with a serious tone, _"**I love you. **I just want you to know that I really do."_

_"Bye, Mia."_ Emily smiled, _"-Wait ! Mia"_ she hollered.

_"Yes mother?"_ Mia stopped.

_"We're gonna be okay, you and I. So don't you worry about us."_ She said with a wink.

In high spirits, Mia left the hospital. She had lost an alcoholic problem and gained a mother. Everything finally seemed like it was going to be okay.

* * *

***Mia's point of view**

_Words could not describe how good I felt walking out of that hospital. For the first time since I was just a kid, I had a real mother again. I mean, Mom smiled at me! She apologized to me, and for the first time in the longest time, she and I had a full conversation where she did not insult me or talk down to me or blame me for anything. I couldn't wait until she got better ! Maybe she could come on tour with me next summer? Who knows !_

_When I got back to Peyton's house, I still had an hour before my recording session, so I sat on my bed and started to make a list of things that Mom and I would do once she was as good as new ! Life couldn't be grander !_

* * *

*******

At the recording studio, Haley and Peyton were busy getting ready for Mia's recording session.

_"She's still coming, right, Peyton?"_ Haley asked

_"Yeah, she said she had to speak to someone about her house first though." _Peyton answered in complete monotone.

_"And you believe that?"_ Haley smirked.

_"You know, I don't know what to believe anymore."_ Peyton said as she gazed off.

_"So she hasn't said anything to you about whatever is going on?"_

_"Nope."_

Before Haley could respond to that, a very surprisingly chipper Mia walked through the studio doors.

_"Hey guys !"_ She greeted them with a warm, genuine, smile.

_"Hey, it's good to see you in such a good mood !"_ Haley smiled,_ "What happened?"_

_"Nothing. I guess I just fixed a lot of things ! Are we ready to record?!"_ she said with a wink.

_"Let's go baby!" _Peyton cheered, shooting Haley a subtle shrug and a huge smile!

* * *

*******

So after about 4 hours of talking about Mia's tour, Haley and Peyton seemed convinced that Mia had worked out whatever was going on, and they couldn't have been happier, and more thrilled that they finally had their rock star back ! That they finally had their Mia back ! So happy, that on the way home from the studio, Peyton said to Mia,

_"Mia, I'm so glad that you worked out whatever was going on, but I am going to remind you again; I'm still here. This whole thing could have probably been fixed faster if you had let someone help you!"_

_"I know Peyton, and thank you again."_ Mia smiled.

Things were going to be okay, Mia just knew it.

* * *

*******

The next morning, Mia woke up at 6:50 in order to get to the hospital right at 7, when it opened. Just as she was about to leave her room to go, Peyton knocked and came in.

_"Good morning Mia !"_ Peyton said cheerfully, _"Hey, Brooke is having a party at her house with all of us to celebrate the pre-release of her fall line. She invited both of us. Everyone is going to be there! Haley, Brooke, Sam, Lucas, Julian, Nathan, little Jamie,"_ she said with a laugh, _"Mouth, Millie, Chase...Victoria, "_ She sneered as Mia laughed, _", Jack, me, and hopefully you too. You in?"_

_"I'd love to, but I was actually just about to meet someone. I'll drop by when I'm done though ! I promise !"_ Mia said as she left the room. _"Later P !"_ she hollered back, while Peyton just stood there for a second, smiling at the old Mia, who was now really, **officially** back.

* * *

*******

Mia practically sprinted through the hospital doors, not even bothering to sign in; she just wanted to hug her mother again ! But when she entered her mother's supposed room, it was empty.

_That's strange._ Mia thought. _She was just here yesterday. Did they move her?_

_"Excuse me, miss, can I help you?"_ a familiar faced nurse that she recognized to be the woman she saw run her mother's test yesterday as she was leaving, who also happened to see Mia running here, asked.

_"I was actually coming to see my mother, Emily Catalano, but I guess she switched rooms. Can you please tell me where her new room is?"_ Mia cheerfully pleaded.

The nurse's face went sour. _"Oh, you're Emily's daughter. I though somebody had told you..."_

_"Told me what?"_ Mia eagerly asked.

The nurse took a deep breath and said, _"Emily passed. She died last night."_


	5. Chapter 4: Break It Down, or Breakdown?

Rock Star Life

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 4: Break it Down or Breakdown ?

* * *

_"I'm sorry..**WHAT?!**"_ Mia cried at the nurse.

_"I think you should go speak with her doctor. I'm sure he can tell you more than I can. I'm sorry."_ the nurse said as she left Mia standing in her mother's old room.

Mia ran all around teh hospital trying to find her mother's doctor because she needed information now before she lost it! When she finally found the doctor, he immediately knew what he was dealing with.

_"Ah. Mia."_ he began with a deflated look on his face, _"I was just about to call you actually, but I presume you have heard. I am so sorry for your loss."_

_"How could she have died?!"_ Mia screamed, _"You said it, and she said it; everybody said that she would get better!"_

_"I know, but there were some complications and she collapsed again, only this time, she did not wake up."_

_"This can't be happening!"_ Mia cried.

_"I know. I am going to give you the rest of today to soak all of this in, but I am going to need you to come back to sign some papers and make the funeral arrangements, and such. You are her only living relative left."_

_"Yeah, okay."_ Mia said harshly, then apologized, regretting speaking so harshly to the nice doctor. After all, it wasn't his fault. _"Wait!"_ she hollered after him as he started to leave, _"Can I see her?"_

The doctor then silently took Mia to the room where her mother's body was being held, and as Mia stared at her lifeless mother, her body filled with uncontrollable emotion and rage.

_"I'm sorry I let you down, Mom."_ she whispered with a kiss to her mother's forehead.

Then she ran out of the hospital faster than the speed of light. She didn't know where she was running to, but she sure as hell knew what she was running from; everything.

* * *

*******

Meanwhile, at Brooke's party, everybody was having a great time. Sam and Brooke were sitting on the couch chatting, when Peyton walked up to them.

_"Hey sam, can I ask you to do me a huge favor?" __"For Mia?"_ Peyton added as she felt the teen's annoyed groan.

_"Yeah, sure."_ Sam retorted, _"What is it?"_

_"Can you go down to the studio and hand me the scrapbook that is in the 3rd drawer in my desk in the main office. I made a scrapbook of recording Mia's first album, and I'd like to give it to her when she shows up later because it's FINALLY done."_

_"Yeah, sure. I'll be back later."_ Sam said as she left the party, having not the slightest idea of what she was about to run into in the studio.

* * *

*******

When Sam finally got to the studio, she had a feeling that something wasn't right, and when she opened the studio door, she found what wasn't right; she found Mia numbly standing in the middle of the room.

When Mia had left the hospital, her emotions had taken control over her body and her mind to the point where everything she did seemed like a very surreal outer-body experience. That being said, her body and emotions took her here because they associated Red Bedroom Records as the source of the pain because this was the place where it all began; the place where Mia's career had been launched, and the place where Mia would spend her days instead of being at home caring for her mother (which her body and emotions felt like she should have done instead).

_"Hey Mia, what's up?"_ Sam said casually. _Maybe she is fine after all._ Sam thought. _Maybe she is just standing there like something is wrong because she's just tired. Maybe my eyes are bad?_

_"She died."_ whispered Mia in a trance.

_"What? Who?"_ Sam said confused. _Okay I guess I was wrong._ Sam thought again.

_"Emily. She died and it's all my fault. It's all my fault."_

_"Woah, Mia, slow down. What?"_ Sam, fully engaged in the situation, said.

_"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"_ Mia screamed as she picked up her guitar. _"IF I HADN'T HAVE BEEN HERE. IF I HADN'T HAVE WANTED TO MAKE MORE OF MY LIFE. IF I HADN'T RECORDED THIS ALBUM. IF I HADN'T HAVE WENT ON THAT DAMN TOUR, THEN I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE! I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" she yelled as she smashed her guitar, "SCREW THIS! SCREW ALL OF THIS!"_ she cried as she threw a stack of her records lying on Peyton's desk all over the place, stomping her anger out on each one of them.

_Okay I guess I was very **wrong.**_

_"Whoah, MIA!"_ Sam freaked, _"Calm down! You could hurt someone!"_

_"JUST STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! I AM TIRED OF EVERYBODY TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"_ Mia yelled as she chunked the neck of her broken guitar at the girl.

_"No one tells you what to do, Mia!"_ Sam cried back.

_"YES THEY DO! IT'S ALWAYS 'TALK TO PEYTON' or 'TALK TO HALEY' or 'TALK TO BROOKE'. 'DON'T KEEP EVERYTHING BOTTLED UP!' I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I JUST WANT TO THINK FOR MYSELF!"_ Mia cried as she started ripping her hair out.

_"WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU NEED TO!"_ Sam yelled back. _"YOU NEED SERIOUS HELP MIA. JUST ADMIT IT!"_

Then Mia turned a bright shade of red and started chasing after Sam, throwing pieces of broken guitar, broken, c.d's, and everything in sight at her. Scared, Sam ran for her life and locked herself in a closet down the hall from the office that Mia was in, and called the first person she thought of to help her; Brooke.

_Hello?_

_"Brooke?"_ Sam sobbed on the telephone

_Samantha, honey, what happened?_

_"Something is wrong here and I need you! NOW! It's Mia!"_

_What's wrong with Mia?!_

_"JUST GET DOWN HERE!"_ Sam cried harder

_Okay, I'm coming. Hold on._ Brooke finished as she left the party, catching Haley on the way out.

_"Everything okay?"_ Haley asked, regarding the distraught look on Brooke's face.

_"Yeah, I just, Sam just, Sam needs a ride home from the studio because she doesn't want to ruin Peyton's pretty book by walking home. She is a clumsy girl, you know?"_ Brooke said, her uncomfortable feelings shining through the lucid lie.

"Okay. See you in a sec then." Haley winked, unsure of what was really going on.

* * *

*******

When Brooke reached the studio, she saw Sam sobbing on the stairs outside.

_"Brooke!"_ Sam cried leaning into her.

_"Baby, it's okay. I'm here now"_ Brooke cooed brushing Sam's shoulder with security.

_"She's just do mad. She's yelling and throwing things. She smashed her guitar to pieces."_ Sam stuttered between sobs.

_"Do you know why?"_ Brooke questioned.

_"Not really, but she kept saying ho Emily or someone was dead and it was all her fault because she left on tour, or something. Then she just lost it!"_ Sam cried harder.

_"Well, let's go see if we can help her"_

As Brooke and Sam came into the studio, they found Mia lying on the floor crying with all of the energy in her tiny body.

_"Mia, sweetheart, it's Brooke. It's okay."_ Brooke said softly as she placed her hand on Mia's back.

_"No, it's **not**!"_ Mia screamed in a muffled sob.

_"You want to talk about it?"_

No answer

_"You want me to call Peyton? or Haley? or Julian?_"

Again, No answer.

Since Brooke clearly wasn't making any progress, she left the room and called her best friends for back up.

_Hey Brooke. Where did you disappear to? Has Sam got my book yet?_

_"Peyton, I need you and Haley to get down to your studio. Mia is here and a complete wreck and Sam and I tried but we can't do anything! We need you."_ Brooke said.

_Okay! We're coming right now!_ Peyton cried as she grabbed Haley with a mere, 'I'll explain in the car', and headed to the studio. Peyton did not have a good or easy feeling about this **at all.**

* * *

*******

When Haley and Peyton got to the studio, they were met with a red eyed, tear stained, scared girl; a side of Sam that they rarely ever saw. Right then and there, Peyton and Haley knew right away that this was serious.

_"Sam, what's going on?!"_ Peyton half questioned, and half cried (of fear).

_"I just came here to get your scrapbook, and I found Mia in here in some weird trance. I asked her what was up and she just started talking about how someone named Emily died and it was all her fault and how she should have never left to go on tour! And then she smashed her guitar and started throwing things all around everywhere and stomping on her cd's. I tried to help, but all she did was yell at me and continue to throw things!" sobbed sam, "I tried to help her and now I'm really scared ! I've never seen Mia like this before !"_ Sam cried as she knelt down to the ground to cry harder.

Haley knelt down to the ground to comfort Sam, as Peyton turned to Haley and said, _"You stay here with Samantha. I am going to go to Mia. I don't want to overwhelm her with people, so I think we should all talk to her separately. One person at a time."_

_"Okay."_ Haley said as Peyton left to go to the broken girl upstairs.

Then she and Sam stood up and Sam turned to Haley and said, _"I'm really scared, Haley."_

_"Shh.."_ Haley shushed as she held Sam in her arms, _"It's all going to be okay."_

* * *

*******

When Peyton entered the studio, she found Brooke kneeling on the floor next to Mia. When Brooke saw Peyton, she jumped up and ran to her best friend.

_"Hey, I'm glad you're here. Sam and I tried to help, but now she is just lying here on the floor. She won't say a word."_

_"I'll try to do something."_ Peyton said with an empty tone, which meant that she was too deep in her own thoughts on what to do than into the conversation. _"Thank you for being here."_ Peyton smiled and said as she touched Brooke's hand, _"I am very **lucky** to have you."_

_"You don't have to say thank you. It's what best friends do for each other."_ Brooke smiled back, then remembered the issue going on and broke up this precious best friend moment. _"Alright, well I'm going to go downstairs and be with Sam and Haley, I guess she's down there with Sam right now, I assume, right?" _

Peyton nodded.

_"Call me if you need anything!"_ Brook finished as she exited the studio.

Then Peyton knelt down to Mia and put her hand on her shoulder, when Mia jumped up.

_"WHO IS IT?!"_ she screamed.

_"Mia, it's just me!"_ Peyton calmly said, _"You're okay now. I'm here."_ She said as she backed up, sensing that Mia did not want to be touched; that she wanted her space right now.

_"What?!"_ Mia sobbed

_"I said, you're okay. **I'm here now.**"_ Peyton reiterated.

Just as she finished saying that, Mia collapsed into Peyton's arms, realizing that she finally broke. She had finally had her breakdown; her explosion that Peyton warned her about. Peyton didn't say another word, she just let Mia cry her long harbored tears out. Peyton figured that when she was done, Peyton could press her for question, but right now, Mia just needed someone to hold her and Peyton seemed like that somebody right now.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: Fixing Broken Glass

Rock Star Life

By: Karilicious123

Fixing Broken Glass

* * *

When Brooke reached the ground where Sam and Haley were waiting, she was white as a sheet.

_"Are you okay, Brooke?"_ Haley asked.

_"Haley, you should have seen her. I have never seen her or anybody like this before. It's like she is a different person."_

_"I don't even know what to do or say right now about that." _Haley said blankly

_"Peyton is talking to her right now, so hopefully she can do something to help."_

_"Some party this turned out to be..."_ Haley sarcastically mumbled.

_"Oh the party !"_ Brooke cried, _"I forgot !"_

_"Go," _Haley said, _"Sam and I will wait here until we are needed. You just go host your guests. We'll be fine here."_

_"But I feel so guilty; I go to a party when Mia is in there like this !"_ Brooke said as tears started falling out of her eyes, _"Haley, she is like a daughter to me and I can't just leave her like this !"_

_"Brooke,"_ Haley softly said as she grabbed Brooke's hand, _"I know you are scared-"_

_"HOW COULD YOU KNOW?! YOU DIDN'T GO IN THERE AND SEE HER LIKE I DID!"_ Brooke screamed, _"sorry..." _she said softly.

_"No , I didn't, and I can hardly imagine what it was like, but I promise you that she will be okay. Just go to your party and I promise that Sam and I will call you if anything comes up, or if she is ready to talk to all of us."_

_"Okay,"_ Brooke said crying. She grabbed Haley into a hug, _"I'm sorry I yelled at you."_

_"It's okay, I know you are just upset." _Haley cooed, accepting the hug.

_"Alright. Please call me!"_ Brooke said one more time as she got in her car and drove back to her party.

Listening to this mad Sam upset. Sam was, legally, Brooke's foster daughter, but Brooke had never actually used the term "like a daughter to me" in regards to Sam. Hearing her call Mia that made Sam tear up a little.

* * *

*******

Back inside, Mia was slowly starting to calm down after about 45 minutes of crying. Mia finally retrieved her face which was buried in Peyton's arms, looked up with wide eyes at Peyton, and mumbled a soft, _"I'm sorry."_ to her.

_"Sweetheart, why are you apologizing to me?"_ Peyton questioned while brushing Mia's hair out of her raw, tear stained face.

_"Because I am supposed to be the strong one!" _she sobbed as the spill of emotions continued.

_"But you are strong,"_ Peyton reassured her.

_"NO! I'm NOT! Look at me!"_ Mia shouted.

_"Mia, just because you are hurt, doesn't make you weak. You are such a strong person."_ Peyton paused and drew in a much needed breath of air, "_Now do you want to tell me what happened?"_

Mia took in the same deep breath and started to tell Peyton everything. _"Well,"_ she shakily began, _"When I was 9 years old, my mother became hooked on heroine and alcohol; bad. I remember, locking myself in the closet when she was drunk or had had a fresh dose of heroine running through her veins. I was so scared because she was so angry. I honestly thought multiple times that she would be so angry that she would kill me. She would throw things and blame me for everything that was happening to her. She would yell at me for not stopping her ! From not taking the needle from her or the bottle from her ! Well, she continued on with this problem, and it only got worse. She got to the point where she rarely ever left the house, or even her bedroom or her couch. She became a different person to me from the person who gave birth to me. She was a scary person; a person that I refused to refer to as my mother, because if she were really my mother when she was like this, she would still be there. She would still care. She wouldn't hurt me so badly."_ Mia cried, _"When you and Haley started working with me on my record, I spend less time at home taking care of her, and more time here. She kept getting mad at me. She would blame my absences for the way she was feeling that day. And when I told her I was leaving for a year to go on tour, she just lost it. She said she hated me for putting my dreams before her. I never worked out the issue because I figured that I would get back to it when I came home, with a fresh mind set, but the day I came home; the minute I walked through the door, she collapsed. She was taken to the hospital, but a day of care couldn't cure the years of abuse that she had done to herself. She died today, Peyton."_ Mia said as she sobbed.

_"Oh, Mia."_ Peyton said as she drew the girl into her, _"I am so sorry-"_

_"No, you don't get it ! Yesterday, I went to the hospital to make closure with her, and she was fine ! She told me that she was turning her life around ! She told me that we would be a family again the second that she got out of the hospital ! THEN SHE DIED !"_ Mia yelled as she started hitting herself hard.

_"STOP THAT !"_ Peyton shouted as she grabbed Mia's hand before she hit herself again, _"LOOK AT YOU!"_ Peyton yelled, _"YOU ARE BLAMING YOURSELF FOR WHAT YOUR SICK MOTHER DID TO HERSELF ! YOU ARE SO FULL OF ANGER TOWARDS YOURSELF, WHEN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO !" Then Peyton started crying, "Mia, I care so much about you, and it just tears me to pieces to see you like this ! I wish I could take all of this pain away from you, but I can't ! No matter how bad I want to, I can't !" _Then her voice became calmer,_ "But I can help you. I can ease the pain because I am here."_

_"Everyone who has said that to me has let me down. Everyone always leaves ! Why should I trust you?!"_

_"Because I'm not going anywhere."_ Peyton said as Mia fell into her arms to cry some more.

* * *

*******

Meanwhile downstairs, Sam and Haley waited in silence for a que that it was okay to come upstairs. Sam hadn't said a word because she was too busy thinking of what Brooke had said earlier about her "daughter" Mia. Sam felt a strong feeling of betrayal, as well as one of self-loathe. Maybe Brooke didn't think of her as a daughter by choice, but now only one by law? Maybe it was because she wasn't good enough to be a part of Brooke Davis' family. It didn't make any sense.

_"Haley?"_ Sam said, breaking the silence, _"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course, Samantha."_

_"Why am I me?"_

_"What?"_ Haley asked with a puzzled face, _"What are you talking about?"_

_"Why am I the way I am? Why do I have to be this awful person!"_

_"Samantha, you are in no way an awful person!"_ Haley said as she looked into Sam's eyes with a serious look, _"What makes you think that?"_

_"I can't tell you."_ Sam said as she gazed away, _"We are here to fix Mia's problems, not mine. I shouldn't have even opened my mouth. I guess I was just being selfish as usual."_

_"Yeah, we're here for Mia, but right now, Peyton is taking care of her."_ Haley said as she put her hand on Sam's hand, _"Now let me be here for you."_

Sam immediately started crying again. _"It's just not fair. It's not fair how I can try so hard to be a good daughter, but Brooke can never call me one. She can never call me her daughter, but she has no problem calling Mia her daughter ! It just doesn't make any sense why she doesn't like me ! Is it because I get in trouble a lot? Is it because I'm ugly? Is it because I am not a primp princess like Brooke was when she was my age? Is it because I'm stupid? Is it because I don't know what I want to do in my life, or because I am not going to do anything spectacular like start a magazine, or a clothes line? Please tell me, Haley, because obviously I can't see it!"_

_"Sam, sweetie, Brooke loves you very much. She loves you like a daughter, but maybe she is scared of calling you that because she doesn't want to scare you away. Maybe she doesn't think you want that yet."_

_"Haley, get real! If she wanted to say it, she would have taken her chances and said it!"_ Sam smirked, _"My whole life, I haven't had anybody to call family. When you and Brooke and Peyton and everybody came along, I had never felt happier in my entire life. It felt like finally people give a care about me, and it just scares me to think that Brooke doesn't think of me as a daughter. I think of her as a mother. She is the only mother I have ever had."_

_"Sam, I know that you have been through a lot of hurt in your life, but you aren't going to hurt anymore. You have people all around you that care about you and that would never do anything to hurt you, on purpose anyways. If you are really upset with this, you should talk to Brooke about it."_

_"What's the point. I guess she'll say it when she's ready."_ then Sam frowned and gazed away again, _"Until then I am just a nobody, I guess."_

Haley grabbed Sam's chin and positioned it so that Sam was looking directly in her eyes, _"You are not a 'nobody', Samantha. You are a wonderful somebody, you just haven't been around enough people who make you feel that way."_

_"Thank you, Haley."_ Sam smiled through tears, _"No one has ever said that to me before, in those exact words. It means a lot."_

_"I mean it !"_ Haley said pulling Sam in a hug, _"You know Sam, I know you have Brooke and all, but you can talk to me about anything, anytime."_

_"I might take you up on that offer, Haley."_ Sam smiled, _"It might help me. Actually, it will help me. A lot."_

_"Good !"_ Haley held her hand and smiled.

_"I hope Mia's okay." _Sam said, _"You know, Mia was my first friend around my age that I met when I first came here. I met her at a park. She was sitting and thinking on one bench, while I was sitting and thinking on another, and somehow we just ended up talking. I told her about my foster family problems long before you found out and moved me in with Brooke. Mia is the first real friend I have ever had in my entire life, and I hate to see her like this and no matter how hard I try, I can't help her. Especially after all the times she helped me."_

_"But, Sam,"_ Haley said as she rubbed Sam's arm. _"You can help her."_

_"How?"_

_"By being here."_ Haley answered softly.

Then she stood up, _"Like right now. Come on, let's go and see her."_ Haley smiled as she grabbed Sam's hand and helped her to her feet, heading inside the studio to see Mia.

_Boy, am I luck to have Haley._ Sam thought as they made their way through the studio doors, once more.

* * *

*******

_"Everything okay in here?"_ Haley asked as she entered the room with caution.

_"No," _Peyton said "but it will be." she finished, winking at Mia.

Mia opened her mouth to begin to tell Haley and Sam what was going on, when Haley put her finger, closing Mia's lips.

"_Shh. Peyton can tell us later, or you can even tell us later if you think you are ready for that, but I don't think you should do that to yourself, you know, say it all again? It has probably already drained all of the emotion and energy out of you, so you should save it for another time."_ The she put her hand on Mia's, _"I'm sure Peyton has already told you this, but we all love you and it hurts us all to see you like this," sensing Mia tearing up again, Haley quickly flipped her mood around, "so don't let it happen again,"_ she said with a wink, _"Now let's get back to the party."_ she exclaimed, jumping up in the air.

_"Actually, I think I just want to go back to Peyton's house and call it a day. I am exhausted, like you said, it's draining. I think i just need some time alone, to think."_

_"Of course." _Peyton said placing her arms around Mia, _"Come on, I'll drive you home."_

_"Well, we better go inform Brooke on everything."_ Sam said as she went up to Mia with a hug, _"I'm glad you are feeling better." _She smiled as she exited with Haley.

* * *

*******

In the car, Mia didn't say a word. Peyton made several attempts at conversation, but every one of them failed. She did understand that Mia had had a rough day, so she eventually accepted the silenc e. When they arrived, Peyton stepped out of her car to walk Mia to the house.

Stopping at the front door, Peyton looked Mia in the eyes and said, "I know it's been a big, long day for you, so I understand you are tired and just need time to process today, but if you get longely, or ned anything, call me and I'll come home." she grabbed Mia's hand, "I am very sorry about your mom, because I really know how you feel."

"How?" Mia softly asked,

"Because I lost my mother too. It hurts like hell right now, and you just feel so confused; like you don't understand anything going on, but keep your chin up." She tilted Mia's chin up, "Everything's gonna be okay." She smiled.

"Thank you, Peyton. For everything today. There is so much more I want to talk to you about. I can't right now, but I do want to, and I will. I promise. Another day."

And with one more hug, Mia disappeared into the house and Peyton took off back to the party. She could finally breathe somewhat easier again.

* * *

***Mia's Point of View**

_What a day. I spilled everything to Peyton. I told her everything, I cried on her. I leaned on her. I trusted her. And I don't regret it. I feel so liberated right now that I finally let someone in; that I finally trusted somebody and let this load off of my shoulders. But when I started to feel happy with relief, I remembered that only this morning, my mother died._

_She was gona. She was really gone. She was gone, and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. She had given up. It seems like she didn't want to fight, even for me. But I know that's not true._

_Peyton was right. I am confused. How can my mother be alive one morning and gone the next? I guess this proves that we are all thrown things in life that we may not understand today, or tomorrow, or maybe 5 years down the road. But everything happens for a reason, or so I believe. And I'm starting to believe that the reason is, often, to figure out whatever that reason may be, and to make us think about who we are and the lives we live. Life is short. I also believe that too, as of today._

* * *

*******

As Peyton walked back into Brooke's house to rejoin the party, she was immediately bombarded with questions from Brooke, Sam, and Haley.

_"So, is everything okay?! Is she home safely ?! Is she any better?!"_

Peyton stopped them from talking and answered all of their questions with one simple statement:

_**"Fixing Mia's broken heart and spirit is going to be like fixing broken glass. It is going to take a lot of effort. It is going to take a lot of cuts and wounds to open and reopen. It is going to be painful, frustrating, yet rewarding at the same time. And it is going to take a long time.**_" Peyton said,_** "But in the end, the result will be good as new. Or maybe even better."**_ she finished as she winked at her best friends.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: The Drive

Rock Star Life

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 5: The Drive

* * *

_"Oh my gosh !"_ Haley gasped in horrific disgust, after Peyton finished telling Mia's story to the girls.

_"Peyton, surely this could not have all happened to little Mia?"_ Brooke whispered as tears poured out of her eyes.

Sam did not say a word.

_"As awful as it is, guys, it's all true."_ Peyton solemnly said.

_"I just can't imagine how she bottled that up for so long. That poor, sweet, little girl."_ Brooke cried.

Sam did not say a word.

_"Where is Mia now, anyways?"_ Haley asked Peyton.

_"She is at the hospital signing body release forms, making funeral arrangements and such. I gave her a ride this morning, and as a matter of fact,"_ Peyton said looking at her watch, _"I should be off to pick her up now."_

_"Hey, would you mind if I picked her up? I really want to talk to her and see how she is; for her own good, and mine."_ Brooke pleaded.

_"I think that would be a great idea ! I have helped her all that I can as of now, so I think getting another person's advice would be just what Mia needs right now."_ Peyton exclaimed.

Sam **still** did not say a word.

_"Well, I better go then."_ Then Brooke turned to Sam, _"Can you go tell Millie that I won't be at the shop until after I talk with Mia. She knows that something is up, so you won't have to really go into detail if you don't want to."_

_"Yep."_ Sam shortly retorted.

_"Alright, call you both later to tell you how everything went !"_ Brooke called to Haley and Peyton as she headed out the door, leaving Sam, Haley and Peyton in a circle on the couches in Peyton's living room.

_"Well, I better start heading down to the store then."_ Sam said as she got up to leave.

_"If you want, I can drive you there so you don't have to walk to far?"_ Haley offered.

_"No, it's cool. I could use the exercise, I guess." _Sam smirked glumly as she left Peyton's house.

_"What's gotten into Sam? She seems...different. She didn't say a word today, or a sassy comment, or a joke, or even smite commentary."_ Peyton questioned to Haley.

_"I don't know." _Haley said,_ "but she and I did have an interesting conversation while you were in there with Mia yesterday."_ Haley finished, remembering their conversation, _"She was telling me that she didn't feel good enough to be a part of the Davis family. She got really upset at how maternal Brooke is towards Mia. Especially when she calls her 'a daughter' to her. Apparently, she has never told Sam that to her face."_

_"You didn't tell Sam about Brooke's plan to adopt her, did you?!"_ Peyton shouted, glaring at Haley.

_"It was so hard to let her feel like that when I knew the whole time about the adoption, but I didn't spill."_

_"Good, because Brooke made us SWEAR not to say anything to her!"_ Peyton exclaimed, _"We know that Brooke loves Sam more than anything in her life, and that she thinks of Sam as her own daughter, and soon Sam will see that too. Don't worry." _Peyton said to Haley.

_"I know, it's just that, I don't know if I have ever told you this, but I worry a lot about Sam."_ Haley confessed, _"She just seems lost and she doesn't seem to see how great of a girl she is !"_

_"I know what you mean, I think about that too, but, again, once Brooke asks her is she wants to be her legal daughter, I think a lot of those feelings will disappear."_ Peyton said with a smile.

_"I hope you're right." _Haley said, _"Well, I have to go pick up Jamie from a friend's house."_ She hugged Peyton goodbye, _"Call me if you need anything.__"_ Haley finished as she left.

Peyton nodded and remembered just how amazing her best friends were.

* * *

*******

Mia sat in a cold office, holding back tears, as she signed for her mother's cremation, and arranged her burial.

_"Exactly how many people will be present at the funeral?"_ the mortician asked.

_"Well, my mother didn't really come in contact with anyone the last decade of her life, so I will invite my friends, I guess, so.."_ she counted everybody on her fingers, _"7, I think."_

_"Alright, so a small private ceremony. All I need you to do now is fill out an order and design for her headstone."_ He said as he handed her a packet full of papers to fill out the colors and lettering and such. _"Just bring them by later today."_

Mia nodded.

_"And I suspect you don't need any help with the writing of the eulogy speech?"_

_Oh that's right._ Thought Mia. _I have to do that too._

She nodded again.

_"Well, then I will see you at the Center Hill Cemetery for the ceremony, tomorrow at noon. Take care."_

Mia nodded, forced a closure smile, and left, tears immediately streaming down her face. _She is really gone._

When she walked outside, she was surprised to see Brooke's car there.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Mia asked, as she approached Brooke's car.

_"Picking you up. I thought we could talk a little."_ Brooke sympathetically said, _"Hop in."_

Mia gladly did as she was told.

_"So, how was it in there?"_ Brooke asked, cutting directly to the chase.

_"It was so surreal. I still can't believe I just planned my mother's funeral."_ Mia softly spoke in a monotone.

_"I can't even imagine." _Brooke said, _"When is the funeral?"_

_"Tomorrow, at noon. At Center Hill Cemetery."_

"_Well, Sam, Julian, and I will all be there. I promise."_

_"Please be."_ Sam stuttered, as she began to cry again, _"I need you."_

_"Oh, baby," B_rooke said as she held Mia's hand,_ "We're here for you. We're not going anywhere, ever."_

Then Brooke pulled up to Peyton's house. Mia was about to get out of the car, when she turned back to Brooke and asked, _"Hey, Brooke. Would you mind if we drove somewhere and just talked? I don't think Peyton is home and I really don't want to be alone right now."_

_"Of course I wouldn't mind ! Let's go !"_ Brooke exclaimed, accelerating on the gas, knowing just the place to take her.

* * *

*******

Meanwhile, Peyton, who was curious as to why Mia wasn't home yet, pulled up to Brooke's house to see if she could find her there with Mia.

_"Brooke? Mia?"_ Peyton called, as she casually walked into what felt like her home away from home. After all, it was before she moved in with Lucas.

_"They're not back yet."_ Sam spoke in a meak voice.

Peyton walked over to a solemn Sam, sitting by the window still, gazing blankly outside.

_"Oh, I was just checking because I thought they should have been back by now."_ Peyton said, now feeling slightly intrusive.

_"Brooke called and said that she was taking Mia on a drive, so they could talk a little longer."_ Sam said, without any emotion.

_"Oh,"_ Peyton said, heading back out. Then stopped, remembering what Haley had said this morning about Sam, and turned back to her and asked, _"Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream?"_

Sam nodded, in slightly higher spirits, and followed Peyton out of her house.

* * *

*******

Brooke and Mia drove for what seemed like ages, in silence. They had a few short conversations, all stimulated by Brooke, but nothing major. Brooke was trying to plan out what to say to Mia, and Mia was trying to process all of her emotions into sentences that Brooke could possibly understand. Then Brooke pulled up to **'****The Spot****'** by the lake.

_"Brooke, where are we?"_ Mia asked as she got out of the car.

_"Welcome to 'The Spot' !"_ Brooke said cheerfully.

_"What's 'The Spot'?"_ Mia asked.

_"Well, you know how our little circle of friends has been like family since our high school days?"_

Mia nodded.

_"Well, this 'Spot' has marked significant points in our lives. It started out to be Peyton and Lucas' spot, where they confessed their love for each other...multiple times..." _Brooke laughed, _"Anyways, since those days, we all come here when we are hurt, or confused, or lost, and somehow, we all end up always leaving in higher spirits than we had when we came here."_ Brooke took Mia's hand, _"Which is why I brought you here."_

_"Brooke, ,thank you. You always know what to do. I mean, don't get my wrong, Peyton has been my rock lately, but I feel like you and I relate more with these things. Especially since you always talk about the hurt you got from your mother..." _Mia trailed off.

_"Yeah," _Brooke whispered. She did. She always talked about the pain that her mother had inflicted on her since childhood. That is one of the reasons she held Mia so close to her in her heart; because she knew what it felt like to be neglected.

_"Brooke?"_

_"Yes, Sweetie?"_

_"Did my mother really love me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because she would have been gone a long time ago if she didn't.__"_ Brooke looked directly at Mia, _"What your mother did to herself, split her. She became this other person because of the alcohol and the drugs, but all along, that same person who gave birth to you and loved you was always there. She was just under layers and layers of that monster that she had become. And I bet you that she held onto that person, hoping that one day it would shine through again."_

_"I think it was beginning to, it just happened to late."_ Mia bowed her head and began to cry.

Brooke pulled Mia into her arms and let her cry.

_"And I still have to write her eulogy, but I honestly don't know what to say."_ Mia sobbed.

_"Say exactly what you feel. Hold nothing back, because you'll regret it if you do."_

_"You're right, Brooke."_ Mia smiled through calmer tears. _"And I think I have an idea of what to say now." _She said as they stood up.

_"So the spot helped?"_

_"Yeah, but you helped a lot more."_ Mia smiled. _"Sam is lucky to have a mother figure like you."_

_"Thank you."_ Brooke smiled, _"Actually, wanna know a secret ?"_

Mia nodded.

_"I'm taking Sam out to a nice dinner next week, to celebrate a year of her being my foster daughter, and I am going to ask her if she will let me adopt her!"_ Brooke gushed.

_"Wow, that's big ! Congratulations !" _Then Mia's face went blank."

_"What?"_ Brooke asked, confused.

_"Does that mean that you won't want to talk to me anymore, after you have a real daughter of your own?"_

_"You'll always be a daughter to me, Mia."_ Brooke smiled, _"**Nothing** can change that."_

And on that note, they headed back to Tree Hill.

* * *

*******

Meanwhile, Peyton and Sam had just sat down with their sundaes at the ice cream shop, when a group of kids from Sam's school started staring at them, pointing, and laughing, obviously at Sam. Then one girl walked up to their table.

_"I'm sorry to intrude, but how much did Sam pay you?"_ The girl said to Peyton, giggling.

_"For what?"_ a very confused Peyton asked.

_"To be her mother!"_ Then she faced Sam, _"What, did Brooke Davis' fabulous life suffer with the extra trash mixed up in it?"_ , she smirked.

Sam sunk low in her chair and did not say a word to the girl. She just turned to Peyton and said, _"Are you finished?"_ in a short and slightly irritated tone.

Peyton nodded and they stood up to leave.

_"Bye you **nasty homewrecker**!"_ The girl cackled as they left.

As they reached Peyton's car and got in, Peyton just stared at Sam.

_"What?"_ said Sam in a very casual tone.

_"You want to tell me what all that was about ?"_

_"It's nothing. When Brooke put a picture of us in her magazine, the kids at school found out that I'm her foster daughter. They are just jealous, so they make fun of me."_

_"Does this happen often?"_ Peyton said, looking at Sam in a very serious and maternal way.

_"Everyday."_ Sam said meekly.

_"Oh, Samantha ! I'm so sorry !" _Peyton said as she grabbed Sam's hand. _"Well, your friends stand up for you, right?"_

_"Peyton, it's fine. Just let it go." _Sam said.

_"Does Haley know about all of this ? If she knew, maybe she could tell them to stop. Or tell the principal, I mean, she is your teacher and their teacher, doesn't she have some influence on their actions towards other students? I'm sure she wouldn't mind if-"_

_"No, she doesn't know ! So don't tell her !" _Sam interrupted with a significant raise in her voice volume.

_"Well, does Brooke know?"_ Peyton asked bashfully.

_"It's no one's business but my own ! The only reason you know is because you were here with me and saw it !"_

_"But don't you want them to stop? I mean, I'd be really upset if that happened to me."_

_**"****I can take care of myself, okay ?****"**_Sam snapped back, immediately feeling bad afterwards for being rude to Peyton. _"Look, it's really nice of you to care, but I can deal with it. You all are busy with Mia right now anyways, so you don't need to be bothered with my crap. Just forget you saw anything today in there."_ Sam said in a calmer tone.

_"Samantha, just because Mia needs our help right now, doesn't mean that we are all just going to up and leave you." _Then she looked Sam right in the eye, as Haley had done the other day. _"You know that you can trust me with your problems, right?"_

_"I know, and I appreciate that, but I just feel selfish for stealing her thunder."_

_"Who's?"_ Peyton asked, confused once again.

_"Mia's."_

_"You're not stealing her thunder, Sam. Whatever that means. If you need help with something, just ask me."_

_"I will, Peyton, I promise."_ Sam said, trying to shut Peyton up, _"But I want to wait until after Mia's mother's funeral. I think we owe her our undivided attention tomorrow for that."_

_"Okay."_ Peyton said as they pulled up to Brooke and Sam's house. _"Well, don't hesitate to call me if you need me."_ Peyton said with a smile.

_"Okay. Thanks again for today."_ Sam said with a weak smile as she got out of the car.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View***

_Today was interesting. Of all places to run into Sandra Green and the rest of her little crowd, it had to be at the ice cream shop, with Peyton. I feel bad for talking to Peyton like that. I wanted to tell her that I have been mercilessly bullied by that group of people ever since I came here, and the whole 'taken in by a celebrity' thing really didn't help much; it just made it worse. I couldn't be happier with the so called 'family' that I have acquired and I wouldn't change it for anything, but I just wish I wouldn't get mocked for it. I just wish I had friends too, basically. I mean, I have Mia, but she is 4 years older than me and probably has better things to do than hang out with a 15 year old, not to mention the gigantic platter of crap at her feet. I just wish everything would be okay for everyone._

_I don't feel the need to tell anybody about this because someone once told me that one only grows stronger through pain. With hurt, comes power. I am hurt, so hopefully one day, I will be powerful. And those kids aren't even worth it. School is for an education, when it really comes down too it, and I value my education; more than people think. I love learning. Class, not so much, considering that Haley is my teacher. You see, Haley and I are very close outside of school, but we don't really try to show it at school. From 8-3, Haley is Mrs. Scott, the teacher, and I am Samantha Walker, the student. I think some of the kids have caught onto the fact that Haley is my foster mother's best friend, but I don't think they know enough or have verified it enough, to mock me for it. And hopefully, they won't know more._

_I also realized today, that I have honestly had enough. I am tired of taking their crap, so next time one of them says anything to me, I am going to do something. I don't know what yet, but I will teach Sandra not to mess with me anymore._

* * *

When Sam stepped inside, she found Mia and Brooke laughing in the kitchen with Haley.

_"Well where have you been, missy ?"_ Brooke joked to Sam.

_"Peyton came by to see if you were here, and then she asked me if I wanted to go get ice cream." _

_"I know, she told me." _Brooke joked. Then, she turned to Haley and Mia, as Mia spoke to them.

_"Well, this day ended up to be fun afterall. Thank you both, very much. I better go now, but I'll see you all tomorrow at noon, right?"_

_"We'll all be there."_ Brooke smiled.

_"Okay, thanks !"_ Mia said as she left. _"Bye Sam."_

Then Sam turned to them and said, _"Where have you all been today? Where did Haley come from?"_

_"Well, after Mia and I talked, Haley called and asked if we wanted to go out to lunch, so we accepted her generous offer."_ Brooke said with a giggle.

_"And this afternoon turned out to be fun; just what Mia needed." _Haley smiled, _"Well, I better go. See you both tomorrow!"_ She said as she hugged them goodbye and left.

Brooke then turned to Sam and said, _"Are you okay? You seem a little weird."_

_"I'm just tired. I'm going to, uh, take a nap."_ Sam said as she walked into her room.

_Something is wrong._ Thought Broke, as she picked up the phone and dialed Peyton.

_Hello?_

_"Hey, Peyton. It's Brooke."_

_Hey! What's up, how was your day?_

_"It was good. Mia and I talked and then had a great lunch with Haley. I think Mia is in higher spirits. But that's not why I called."_ Brooke took in a deep breath, _"Sam seems upset about something, but she won't say anything. Did she say anything to you today?"_

Remembering what Sam said about not telling anybody anything, Peyton replied,_ No, she didn't. She was fine when I was with her. Maybe she's just tired?_

_"Yeah, you're right, it's probably nothing. I just wanted to check because I feel like Sam and I haven't really talked in a while, and I'm just scared she's hiding something. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral."_

_Yes, at **the funeral**._ Peyton said in a deflated tone,_ Bye_. ,she finished as she hung up the phone.

* * *

*******

Thinking about Mia and the funeral, just made Peyton want to hug Mia, so she walked into Mia's room.

_"Hey, Peyton."_ Mia smiled, _"What's up?"_

_"Just wanted to ask you the same thing."_ Peyton smiled, sitting next to Mia on the bed.

_"Just planning out the eulogy speech."_

_"How are you holding up?"_ Peyton asked softly, brushing the hair out of Mia's eyes.

_"You know, the best I can. It is what it is."_

_"I know it hurts, honey, but I promise we'll get through it."_

_"We?"_ Mia asked, confused.

_"Yes, we!"_ Peyton said as she grabbed Mia's hand and held it tight.

"_Thank you, Peyton. Thank you for everything. I am scared about tomorrow."_

_"I know you are, but it only gets better once you feel like you've hit rock bottom, I promise you'll be okay."_ She smiled as she left.

* * *

**Mia's Point of View***

_As I lay in my bed, in my room, in Peyton's house, trying to write the perfect eulogy, once again, countless emotions ran through my head. It wasn't the emotions part that I was having trouble with, when writing the eulogy, it was just conveying it all to words and sentences to try and do my mother justice that was the hard part. Because, like Brooke said, she was a real person underneath it all, and I needed everybody to see that._

_Thank God for Brooke. Thank God for everybody, really, but today, thank God for Brooke. talking to her felt so easy because I felt so in realtion oto her. I mean, Peyton had problems with her mother too, but not the same ones that Brooke and I Ihad; abuse, neglect, and tragity. I think Sam is so lucky to have Brooke as her soon to be mother; luckier than she thinks she is. I wish Brooke was my mother; even though she wasn't much older than me. But as much good advice as Brooke, and Haley for that matter, gave me, at the end of the day, I always want to turn to Peyton. I view Peyton as the big sister that I never had. She knows more about me than anybody, though my music, and my actions, and just everything in general. I look up to Peyton a lot, and I hope one day, that I can recover from whatever this time in my life is, and be like her; Strong, beautiful, powerful, and happy._

_Tomorrow is going to be big day. I am nervous, scared, sad, relieved; every emotion known to and felt by man kind, but I need tomorrow to be here. I need to close this chapter in my life and move forward, like everybody has been saying. The only question is,** is how?**_

* * *

**Thank God for the Drive**. Though Sam and Mia, at the same time.


	8. Chapter 7: The Funeral

Rock Star Life

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 7: The Funeral

* * *

The early sunlight through the windows in her bedroom awakened Mia. It seemed like a great day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything seemed perfect. But it wasn't, because today was **the** day.

When Mia came out of her bedroom, breakfast was ready for her on the table. Peyton was putting dishes away and Lucas was on the couch reading the newspaper, but when Peyton and Lucas realized Mia was in the room, they both froze dead in their tracks.

_"Mia,"_ Peyton awkwardly said, _"Uh, how are you?"_

_"Peyton__,"_ Mia looked at her in the eye, _"I'm fine. I promise."_

_"Well, there's breakfast herre. If you want it. Today will be a, uh, long day with....you know..."_

_"My mother's funeral?"_ Mia sharply interrupted.

Appalled, Peyton said, _"I don't know if you wanted to talk about it or not."_

_"I don't want to talk about it, but I can mention it. I mean, why not? Today is my mother's funeral, plain and simple. No avoiding it. It is what it is."_

_"Well okay, then."_ Peyton said, _"I say that we eat and get ready and then head down there. Does that sound okay?"_

_"Yeah. That's good. I want to get there early so that I can go over my speech."_ Mia said blankly.

_"Okay." _Peyton smiled s she rubbed Mia's shoulder as she walked past her to have a seat at the table. Lucas followed and assumed the next available seat.

They ate for 20 minutes in silence until Peyton said she had to go get ready and excused herself from the table, leaving Lucas and Mia there.

_"Mia, can I give you some advice about the funeral?"_ Lucas asked, his nose still in the paper.

_"Sure. Please."_ Mia responded.

_"Make today a party."_ Lucas flatly said.

_"Excuse me?" _Mia said in disgust. _How could a funeral be a party?_

Lucas looked her in the eye, _"Make this a celebration of her life. Make it a happy remembrance of her spirit; her real spirit."_

_Mia smiled, 'I think I just might, thanks."_ and with that she got up to go get ready for the funeral.

* * *

*******

Meanwhile at Brooke's house, Brooke and Sam were getting ready, in silence. Brooke was in her room, and Sam was in her room, until Brooke, sensing something was up, broke the barrier and crossed into Sam's room.

_"Hey kiddo,"_ She said in a somewhat cheerful tone.

_"Hi,"_ Sam mumbled.

_"Look, I know death can be a scary thing, but you'll be-"_

_"I know. I've seen it. I've dealt with it. I know. You don't need to talk to me like I'm 5, Brooke. You don't need to protect me."_

_"Sam, what is this about? All I did was ask you if you were okay, I am not trying to demean you."_

_"Yes you are ! You always do this ! I am FINE, Brooke. Just because I don't talk and walk around all chipper and fake like you do, doesn't mean I'm not okay !"_

_"Well, then cheer up a bit ! You always act so sad around here, excuse me for being concerned !"_ Brooke snapped back. Then she sensed that yelling at Sam in anger would not help anything, and she came to Sam with a much more approachable tone, _"I'm sorry. Today is sad enough, and we don't need to fight through it. If you say you're fine, then I will take your word for it and leave you alone." Brooke said softly as she left Sam's room to continue to get ready in her own._

Sam continued to get ready as well. She found a black dress. She found black shoes. And She found some pearls. All laid out by **Brooke** for her. **Brooke**. **Brooke**. **Brooke**. _How could she have been so ugly to _**_Brooke_**_. Brooke did nothing wrong; well on purpose anyways._

* * *

**Sam's Point of View***

_I felt bad for being so rude to Brooke, but every time I was around her, I felt sad. I wanted to talk to her and to ask her why I wasn't good enough to be her daughter (Yes, I'm still bothered by that). But today was about Mia, not about Sam. I couldn't be selfish and make it all about me. I just wanted to be by myself because I can tell when I am about to lose it, and I feel like any minute, I could lose it. I am just so confused inside, and hurt, and upset. I don't even know why! All I know is that I just don't feel right being here. Being in this house. Being in this town. Being in this body. Being on this planet. What was I ? What am I? I am nobody, that's what I am. I don't care what Haley says, I AM nobody. I can't change the world. I can't do anything. So why do I waste my time, and everybody else's time, by being here. I am beginning to ask myself if it's worth it; if my life is worth it. I am beginning to want to give up. I have never felt this empty inside. I start to think of the world without me, and the sad this is, that it goes on. The earth keeps spinning, the people keep living; EVERYTHING stays the same. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here, and that scares me that I think that.. That scares me a lot._

* * *

*******

_"Jamie, come downstairs and get your suit on._" Haley yelled upstairs to her 5 year old son.

_"Mama, I don't want to go. I didn't even know Mrs. Catalano."_ Jamie whined.

_"Yes, but you know and love Mia, don't you?"_ Haley asked while she dressed her little man.

_"Yeah, so?"_ Jamie pouted.

_"Well, Mia needs her friends by her side today, and that means you too. She would be heartbroken if you decided not to show up and to sit here and play video games instead."_

_"Okay, when ya put it like that, I guess I have to go. For Mia." _Jamie grumbled as he hopped up to get his shoes from the hall closet.

_"Have you talked to Mia today?"_ Nathan asked Haley as he walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

_"No. I figured Peyton would be with her until we were all together at the cemetery. I don't want to overwhelm her."_ Haley softly answered.

_"Good point. Well, we better get going then."_ Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's hand and Jamie's hand and headed out of the door first to the car, and then. to Center Hill Cemetery.

* * *

*******

_Knock Knock._

_"Mia, it's time to go."_

_No answer._

So Peyton walks in, of course, to find Mia numbly sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair, tears escaping more and more with every single stroke.

_"Hey, we have to go now." P_eyton said calmly.

_"I don't want to go. If I go, that means that she really isn't coming back." _Mia cried.

Peyton came up behind her and held Mis in towards her.

_"Come on, let's go."_ She said as she held Mia's hand and helped her stand up. Then walked her to the car, with Lucas, and drove off to the cemetery.

* * *

**Peyton's Point of View***

_I felt bad, seeing her cry like that, but I didn't want to try and stop her. She needed to cry. She needed to get every emotion; every tear, out today. Today was closure for Mia. Today was the last day of this chapter of her life. It is only supposed to go up from here, so she needs to cry. She needs to feel. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I became that one person that wouldn't let her just feel. Just grieve. _

_As much as I wanted to help her, today, she needed to figure some things out by herself. She needed to figure out why. I could help her all I wanted to tomorrow, but today, she needed to do this. I have been to my fair share of funerals, and I know that the key victim to the loss of someone, grieves best in private, learns best in private, and moves on in private. But just during the funeral. After that, she will need all the help she can get. And I know that, because I've been there too. When I look at Mia, I see myself when I was 19. There shouldn't be a need for further explanation as to why I am like this today, other than that one sentence._

* * *

*******

When Broke and Sam pulled up to the cemetery, they found Julian, Haley, Jamie, and Nathan there waiting for them.

_"Hey,"_ Brooke sighed, _"They aren't here yet?"_

_"Nope, but Peyton just called me and said that they are at the funeral home and are about to leave with the priest...and the casket..."_ Haley sighed back.

_"There they are!"_ Jamie shouted, pointing at Peyton. Lucas, Mia, the priest, and a man pushing a cart with the casket on it.

The 2 groups merged with only non-verbal acknowledgments. The casket was placed in the center in front of the priest, and in front of the arc of people facing the other direction. Soon after that, he began.

_"Friends; Families. We are gathered here today to reminisce on the life of Emily Jane Catalano. She was born on July 27th, 1976 right here in Tree Hill. She lived here her whole life, where she died on August 2th, 2009. She lived her life but I am going to let her daughter and your friend, Mia Catalano, tell you about her beautiful life.."_ He finished, holding Mia's hand out, helping her to the mobile podium present at the grave site.

_"Thank you."_ Mia began as she took a deep breath in._" I want to thank all of you for being here today. None of you knew my mother, but the fact that you are all here to support me means the world to me. I could not ask for more._

_Emily Catalano, my mother, lived an interesting life, as you all know; a bad life at times, but we are not going to talk about that today. We are going to focus on the good in her life today because, believe it or not, there was a lot of it. Emily- my mother- was such a free spirit. She did what she wanted to do, no matter who was watching. If she wanted to dye her hair pink, then what the hell, she would dye her hair pink. She was so strong. She raised me all by herself, and despite her problems, she obviously did something right with me, because I think I turned out pretty okay." _

Then Mia took in another deep breath.

_"The weirdest things make me miss her. For example, I had a piece of peppermint gum yesterday, and it reminded me of how she always smelled like peppermint, green tea, and cigarettes; a smell combination that one rarely stumbles across. That smell was so rancid; completely and utterly disgusting. I miss that smell._

_I feel that when significant people leave your life, ,significant people enter it. I feel that this happened a while ago, but losing my mother is what made me realize the truly amazing people in my life and the part of me that could not function without a single one of them; a single one of you."_ She smiled through tears as she held her arms out to everybody.

_Here she goes to babble on about her loving mother Brooke._ Sam thought. _Wait, stop. Stop being ugly. Just sit pretty and look fully engaged. Don't be a bitch, Samantha Walker, this is her mother's funeral. Don't be yourself, for once._

_"All of you here play a significant part in my life, and I honestly just realized that. I know, stupid of me, but it's true."_

Then Mia turned to Nathan, _"Nathan- you and your passion and perseverance for the things you love in life and the things you want in life, never fail to inspire me to keep going when I feel like my world has fallen apart. I need that right now, and thank you for constantly giving it to me."_ She smiled as Nathan nodded and smiled back.

_"__Jamie-" _She smiled turning to Jamie, _"You keep me young and joyous about life. You are so young, but you know so much. So much more than I can say for myself at times_." Jamie smiled and held onto his mother's hand.

_"Lucas-"_ She turned to Lucas, _"Your advice, especially today, helps me appreciate life and never to take it for granted. Thank you."_ Lucas smiled back.

_"Sam-"_ She turned to Sam, _"You and I have so much in common. You are such a good friend and I want to thank you for always being here."_ Sam gave a weak, forced smile; a distracted smile. She was still battling with herself in her head. What a shame.

_Stop Samantha. Stop being selfish. Stop thinking about your own problems and focus on your friend. Pay attention. _

_"Haley-"_ Mia turned to Haley,_ "You are such a positive spirit, like my mother was, and an amazing role model. You are everything I want to be; a successful artist, a great wife and mother, and a beautiful human being. Words cannot describe how grateful I am to have you in my life."_ She smiled as tears formed in her eyes, as did Haley.

_"Peyton-" _She turned to Peyton, crying harder,_ "When I broke down, you were there to pick up the pieces. You are the person I trust the most and the person I run to at the end of the day. You are an amazing friend, sister, and shining light. I don't know what I would do without you, I love you."_ She cried. Peyton cried back.

_"Julian-" _She turned to Julian. "_You are the closest thing to a father that I have ever had. Thank you for being that father figure to me."_ Julian smiled back, in shock. He did not know how highly Mia thought of him.

* * *

**Julian's Point of View***

_Wow. I honestly don't know what to say about that speech. I love Mia, like a daughter you could say, but I didn't know she viewed me as a father. I feel bad because I should have been there. I should have been more active in her life. I should have acted more like a father, but I didn't know she wanted me to. I didn't know. It's not too late though, right ?_

_Right ?_

* * *

_"And Brooke-"_ Mia turned finally to Brooke.

_Here Goes._ Thought Sam.

Mia started balling, immediately. _"I relate my situation to you more than anybody right now because you've been there; you get it. Talking to you the other day about all of this, made the pain just ease up a little bit. I learned that I can trust you too, Brooke._

Sam started tearing up. _Stop. Stop Now. You are about to completely lose it !_ Sam scolded to herself.

_"You are the closest thing to a mother that I have right now, and you can't leave me. I need you. I need a mother. I love you."_ She cried and ran to hug Brooke.

Then Brooke mouthed the words, _I love you,_ back, which immediately caught Sam's eye. Then, Sam _**lost**_ it.

_Stop Samantha. Stop !_ She yelled at herself inside her head, but she couldn't control herself anymore. Right then, Sam stood up and ran out of the cemetery.

Haley and Peyton, and everybody not involved in the hug shared immediate glances in horror; they did not know what to do. So, seeing that Brooke was busy, Haley took the initiative to go after her.

Once Mia got herself back together, she resumed her spot at the podium to continue her speech, when she realized that Haley and Sam were gone. Sharing confused glances with Brooke, who had also just realized that, Mia tried to continue the speech.

_"All of you are the best parts of my life. Thank you for everything. I have so much love for each and every one of you._

_My mother may be gone physically, but her true spirit inside of her; the real spirit behind all the layers that she portrayed to the world the last decade of her life, will live on forever; reborn again."_

She smiled as the tears cleared up on her face.

_"In the wise words of a very good friend, let us celebrate her life !"_

She exclaimed, winking at Lucas, as she stepped down from the podium to allow the priest to come up again and continue the spiritual ceremony.

Shortly after, a few more words, and a few more tears, the priest was finished and the group migrated back to the parking lot to get ready to go back to Peyton and Lucas' house, where the reception was going to be held.

When the group broke up into more informal settings, everyone turned to each other, asking where Sam and Haley were.

_"Haley went after Sam. She ran away during Mia's speech. I don't know why, but I'm sure Haley has it under control."_ Peyton answered for everybody, _"I hope."_

* * *

*******

Haley had been looking for Sam for about 30 minutes, when she found her sitting on a nearby park bench, crying. As Haley became closer to Sam, Sam looked up, stood up, and started running.

_"Sam, STOP!_" Haley shouted chasing after her.

But Samantha kept running.

_"You can't run forever!"_ Haley panted.

_"Neither can you !"_ Sam screamed back.

_"Stop running from whatever you are afraid of ! It will just keep chasing after you!"_ Haley yelled as she stopped; completely out of breath.

Sam then stopped dead in her tracks, about 100 meters from Haley, and fell down to her knees.

Haley crept up on her and swept her up and comforted her.

_"I know you're sad about the funeral, but it's oka-"_

_"NO! THAT'S NOT IT! WILL EVERYONE STOP ASSUMING THAT THAT'S THE ANSWER FOR EVERYTHING !"_ Sam cried back, breaking out of Haley's arms.

_"But you were crying during the speech, I figured it was because you were uneasy about deat-"_

_"YES I WAS CRYING, BUT NOT FOR MIA. FOR ME! FOR SELFISH, SELFISH ME!"_ Sam yelled back.

_"You're not selfish; you are hurt, and that's okay, but you can't run away every time you are upset. You disrupted the funeral. I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose, but y-"_

_"You know what! Just forget this ! I won't disrupt people anymore! This is just too much right now! Tell Brooke I'll meet her at home." _Sam said as she took off before Haley could say another word.

_Great. _Haley thought. _This can't be good._

* * *

**Haley's Point of View***

_I knew something was wrong with Sam. I knew from the minute I saw her today. Actually, I knew from a couple of days ago when this all started, that something was wrong with Sam. I knew even before that, and I didn't do anything. I tried maybe once or twice to talk to her, but she insisted that she was fine, and my foolish self believed her. I should have been a good 'aunt' and pried information out of her until she spilled. I am so completely stupid. _

_I feel bad for missing the last part of Mia's speech. Sam was right, about being here for Mia, and I left. But with good reason. If I didn't leave when I did, I would not have caught up with Samantha. Maybe that would have been for the better though. _

_I hope Sam doesn't keep running. If she doesn't come home tonight, it's all my fault. She better come home._

_She better._

* * *

*******

An uneasy Haley re-approached the group, still in the parking lot waiting for her and Sam, where they all immediately cam up to her to frantically inquire about Sam.

_"Where is she?!"_ Brooke cried.

_"She went home. I caught up with her and she told me she was going home. I don't know what was going on, but she looked very overwhelmed, so I let her go."_ Haley said, partially telling the truth.

_"I hope she actually goes home."_ Said Brooke, remembering the countless amount of times Sam had run away.

The big group then dispersed into their commuting groups and headed the reception. There, they would meet another crowd of friends and acquaintances that Mia had invited to celebrate her mother.

* * *

*******

When they arrived, Haley pulled Mia aside,

_"Your speech was beautiful, and I am very sorry that I had to miss the end. But I am also very touched by the kind words you said about me, and everybody, and the way you turned this into a positive goodbye. You are a strong girl, and I am so very proud of you." _She smiled through a few tears as she hugged Mia.

_"Thank you, coming from you that means so much."_ Mia smiled back as she left to go 'mingle'.

Then Haley turned to Brooke, who had an obvious look of worry and discomfort on her face.

_"I'm sure she's fine." _Haley ensured her, trying to ease her friend's worry, as well as her own.

_"I don't know, Haley. I just get this awful feeling that something is not right."_ Then Brooke grabbed herb ag from the counter, _"You know, I'm just going to go check on her."_ Brooke said as she walked right out of the house before Haley could say a word, but before she could think another thought, Mia surprised her from behind.

_"Where is Brooke going?"_ Mis asked Haley.

_"Uh, she just has to get something from her house."_ Haley said as a cover, as to not worry or distract Mia from today.

_"Okay...? Hey, is Sam okay? I haven't seen her since she left the ceremony."_

_"Yeah, she's just tired so she's staying in tonight."_

Mia frowned.

_"What?_" Haley asked, catching the frown.

_"I just thought my best friend would be here for me today."_

_"Oh, Mia, she wanted to," Uh what do I say now?_ Thought Haley. _"She is just a little overwhelmed with a lot right now, and she didn't want to distract anyone from you to her, if that makes any sense."_

_Great, Haley. Simply brilliant. _Though Haley, sarcastically.

_"Yeah, I guess that does."_ Mia said as she walked off to go talk to her old friends from high school, who were present. Then, a boy came up behind her and captured her in a hug from behind.

_"CHASE!"_ Mia cried as she flung her arms around him!

_"Hey Doll!"_ Chase smiled at her, _"Hey, I'm sorry to hear about your mother."_

_"Thank you." _Mia said with a small smile. _"How are you? I haven't seen you since last year, before I left !"_

_"I'm good, you know, average__,"_ He said with a smirk, _"But tell me about you ! I want to hear all about your tour!"_

_"I wish I could tell you everything right now, but I have to 'mingle' or whatever."_ She frowned.

_"Well, we could do it over dinner tomorrow night?"_ He nervously smiled.

_"So you haven't given up on me?"_ Mia said, jokingly.

_"Nope." _Chase replied, honestly.

_"Then give me a call." _Mia said with a playful wink as she walked away to Peyton. After all, he was gorgeous.

_"Mia, what was that over there?"_ Peyton asked with a small smile. _"__Hooking up at your mother's reception?"_

_"Just an old friend from high school."_ Mia smiled with a wink.

_"__Hey, thanks for what you said about me today,"_ Peyton said in a more serious tone, _"I appreciate that very much. You know I'm here for you forever. We all are." _She smiled. _"Speaking of that, how are you?"_

_"I'm okay. I think today is just what I needed. It is done. I am still confused and upset, but I'll be okay. I just have to heal a little bit each day, you know?"_ She sighed.

_"And I'll be here every step of the way." _Peyton smiled as she squeezed her hand tight.

_"Thanks. See ya later."_ Mia said as she went off again to talk to more people.

Just then, a very distraught, teary eyed, completely freaked out Brooke, practically ripped Peyton and Lucas' front door off its hinges, and ran to Peyton and Haley, panting, and crying, and hyperventilating.

_"Brooke, what's wrong? What happened?!"_ Peyton sternly said.

Brooke couldn't speak.

_"Brooke, speak. We can't help you if we don't know what is going on!"_ Peyton sternly yelled.

"Sam. It's Sam. She left a note. **She's gone.**"

* * *


	9. Chapter 8: Why

Rock Star Life

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 8: Why

* * *

_"Brooke, What do you mean she's gone?! What note are you talking about?!" _Peyton said, confused, and worried.

Brooke pulled out a folded up piece of paper jammed in the pocket of her dress, and handed it to Peyton and Haley to read.

_Brooke-_

_By the time you read this, I don't know exactly where I'll be. I do know exactly where I won't be, and that's here. I don't fit in here, or anywhere at the moment, and I am determined to find out where I do fit in, which is why I have to leave. Since the day I moved in with you, I immediately looked at you as a mother; the first mother I have ever had. I thought I was like a daughter to you, but you already have Mia for that, and you have made it perfectly clear that you don't need me anymore. Mia fits your glamorous life style anyways. Don't worry about me, because I am no longer yours (was I ever really?)._

_I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I wasted your time. And **I'm sorry I wasn't good enough.**_

_Sam._

_"Oh my gosh."_ Peyton gasped.

Haley said nothing, she just cried. _This is all my fault. _She thought._ If I just made Sam come home with me. _

Brooke broke down again. She started crying even harder to the point where she was hyperventilating. She couldn't even stand up anymore; Peyton had to guide her to the couch.

_"Brooke, Sam runs away all the time, and she always comes back. I'm sure she'll be home soon."_ Peyton tried to convince Brooke, while trying to convince herself the same thing.

"_No, this time is different. She is really upset. She's gone. I know it."_ Brooke sobbed.

Peyton shot up, _"Come on, lets go look for her. We'll get everybody to help !"_

_"But the reception. We can't just leave Mia to handle everything."_

_"Then you, me and Lucas, and Julian can go, and Haley and Nathan can stay here and keep an eye on things, and an eye out for Sam."_

_"I'm fine with that." _Haley whispered softly.

_"Okay."_ Brooke cried, gasping for air at this point.

_"Alright, you go get Lucas and I'll get Julian. Now!" _Peyton ordered.

Then they split directions to go and get the rest of their search team.

* * *

**Peyton's Point of View***

_As much as I didn't want to freak Brooke out by admitting it, I think she is right; I know she is right. This time is different._

_Running away is Sam's way of coping and dealing with her problems, but she always comes home. But after the conversations she had with Haley and me this past week, her upset attitude, and the incident at the ice cream parlor with the kids from her school, I was sure that this time was different. For the first true time, I was very scared for Sam. It was getting dark, and Tree Hill can be very scary at night, especially if you are a 15 year old girl. Yes, Samantha is a very strong girl, but no one is that strong. _

_I feel so miserable. I knew something was up when she started acting upset, and when we ran into those kids at the ice cream shop. The way they made fun of her broke my heart, as well as shatter Sam's pride; I could tell that. And when she admitted that they do it every day, who wouldn't start believing them after a while? _

_We are going to find Sam though. I sure as hell won't rest until we do, and I am sure the sam goes for the rest of the group. _

_As bad as I'm feeling, I can't even begin to imagine how Brooke is feeling right now._

* * *

*******

_"Julian!"_ Peyton yelled, _"Sam is missing and we are going to slip away and look for her. No questions, just come on!" _She finished as she grabbed Julian by the arm and pulled him out to the car before he could get a single word out.

On the other side of the room, Brooke approached Lucas with the same kind of intention, but she was crying so hard that she could barely speak.

_"Brooke, what's wrong?"_ Lucas asked, noticing her worrisome persona.

_"Its...Sam...Gone...We're looking...but.." _Brooke managed to get out, understandably, through sobs.

Lucas, thankfully, was not an idiot, meaning that he put those words and phrases together quickly. He knew just what was going on.

He held Brooke and ran her outside by the car, where he presumed Peyton would be waiting.

With one look at Brooke, Peyton had second thoughts about taking Brooke with them.

_"Brooke, maybe you should send Haley out with us and wait here."_

_"No."_ Brooke sternly said. _"I am going to find my daughter. I'll do whatever it takes."_

_"Well then lets go, it's getting dark out. We have to find her quickly." _Lucas shouted as he shoved the gang into Peyton's car.

Little did they know that this would be a very long night.

* * *

**Brooke's Point of View***

_My heart was thumping in my throat. My head was spinning, my pulse was rushing, my face was flushing, and no matter how hard I tried, tears would not stop flowing out of my eyes. **My daughter** is missing. She is gone, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't left her alone when she was upset. If I had made her talk. If I had focused on her when I knew something was wrong and if I had payed more attention to her, then maybe she would still be here._

_If only I told her how much I love her._

_If only. If only. If only._

_I am tired of the 'if only's'. What happened, happened, and now I am paying the consequences._

_I didn't do those things, because I was scared that it would scare Sam away. Sam has been hurt so much in her life; she has been betrayed so much, and I didn't want to feed her the same thing she has heard over and over again because I didn't want to have her revisit that pain that had followed "I love you" or "I'm never leaving". It was true and I meant it when I thought those things, as I would when I would say them, but I was afraid Sam wouldn't believe me and would take off anyways, before she would get hurt again. Now it's too late; she left anyways. This whole thing makes no sense. I need to find her. I would rather cause harm to myself than to have anything bad happen to Samantha. I don't think I have ever felt this scared in my entire life. I need to find her and tell her I love her._

_But I can't breathe right now. How am I supposed to run around looking for her if I can't even breathe?_

_Dammit. _

* * *

*******

They drove to the center of the city to decide where to start looking for Sam first.

_"Okay, let's split up. Lucas, you go with Julian towards the outskirts and look there. Check the diner, the school, and the park on your way. Brooke, you and I will go towards your store and check that whole area. We're bound to find her somewhere if we cover the whole city, so let's go. We'll just meet when we find her!" _Peyton ordered.

They then split up in their appointed directions, and the search began.

* * *

*******

Back at Peyton's house, Nathan and Haley tried to play it off like nothing was up, but they weren't doing so well because Mia kept coming up to them asking what was wrong. Refusing to worry her, Nathan and Haley remained undercover with the current events going on outside of this house, but finally, Nathan broke.

_"Nathan, are you sure everything is okay? Where did everybody go? I know something's up, so you might as well tell me what is going on!"_ Mia said, in a very frustrated tone.

_"Okay."_ Nathan finally and uneasily said, _"But you have to promise not to freak out."_

_"I promise."_ Mia said.

_"Sam ran away. For real this time. So everybody is out looking for her."_ Nathan whispered.

_"WHAT?!"_ Mia freaked.

_"Shhhh..."_ Nathan shushed. _"You can't freak Haley out more. Like I said, everybody went out to look for her; they are bound to find her."_

_"No, I have to go out and look for her!"_ Mia cried.

"N_O! You have to stay here, and I mean it."_ Nathan ordered angrily. Then, he sensed that Mia was upset, and changed his tone, _"Everything is going to be okay. I am going to go check on Haley. Please be here when I come back."_ Nathan said, looking Mia right in the eye, as he went to see his wife, sobbing in the kitchen.

_"Nathan, it's all my fault! I let her go. I didn't escort her home, I stupidly let her go by herself!"_ She cried.

_"Shh..No yo-"_

_"No! I knew something was wrong with the way Sam was taking the whole Mia and Brooke thing, but I didn't try and fix that ! I took her word for it, and I left it at that ! There was just so much going on and I didn't know how to deal with all of Mia's stuff and Sam's stuff! It is too confusing to be there for both of those troubled kids at the same time! If she doesn't come home, it's all my fault!"_ She cried into Nathan.

_"No, it's not your fault. You trusted her to come to you if there was a real problem, just like you trusted her to go straight home today. She disobeyed and misused that trust, not you. You didn't do anything. You know both of those girls love you so much for all you are doing for them."_ Nathan promised his wife.

_"I should have at least told Brooke that something was wrong with Samantha. My gosh, I'm so stupid !"_

_"No, you're not!"_ Nathan sternly said to his beautifully broken wife. _"Alright, I'm going to go out and help them look, but you need to stay here. I promise I'll be home soon. You will be okay. Everything will be okay, trust me."_ He said as he kissed her forehead and walked out the back door.

Just when he did, a teary eyed Mia emerged from behind the refrigerator, where she clearly had been eavesdropping and listening to the entire conversation. She turned to Haley and sobbed, _"Haley, if you really didn't want to help me, you should have just said so. I'm sorry I caused all this on you. Its not your fault that Sam is gone, it's mine. All mine!"_

Haley, realizing that she had heard the whole conversation, including the speech about her that Haley had given to Nathan out of frustration, wanted to comfort Mia and at least apologize with an explanation of her hurtful words, but this was just too much for Haley to handle right now, so she just told herself thats she would save it for another day.

_"I'm sorry, Mia, but I can't do this right now. I just need to be by myself, I'm sorry."_ Haley stuttered as she ran outside to the front porch to sob her eyes out.

* * *

*******

The second Nathan had left his house, he jumped in the car and immediately dialed Lucas.

_Hello? Nat?_

_"Lucas, I'm coming to help you all look. Where can I meet you?"_

_Julian and I are currently in Tree Hill Park. We'll wait here for you, but hurry; we have a lot of ground to cover._

And Nathan hung up the phone and sped up there before he could say another word.

* * *

*******

When Nathan finally pulled up to the park, he found a very frustrated Lucas and a very frustrated Julian checking every bench, behind every tree; everywhere, for Sam.

_"Thank God you are here!"_ Lucas said.

_"We need another pair of eyes." _Julian chimed in.

_"No luck, I take it?"_ Nathan replied, joining the search.

_"None. We feel like we've searched everywhere so far!"_ Lucas exasperatedly exclaimed.

_"Well have you tried the street by Brooke's store? Sam usually hangs out there!"_ Nathan suggested and stated.

_"The girls looked there already."_

_"What about the old part of Tree Hill?"_

_"Let's go!"_ Lucas yelled as they all hopped into his car.

* * *

*******

Meanwhile, Brooke and Peyton had been searching every store, every alley, every nook; everywhere, and no luck, when Peyton's cell phone rang.

_"Hey Luc."_

_Hey listen, it's getting late and we've looked everywhere. Where are you guys?_

_"We are right by Brooke's store, so we'll meet you up there."_ Peyton said as she hung up.

_"Did they find her!?"_ Brooke exclaimed.

_"No. I'm sorry..."_ Peyton said softly.

Brooke sat down on the curb outside her store, put her head in her lap and sobbed. Peyton sat beside her and tried to comfort her, while trying not to lose it herself.

_ "Brooke, we'll find her. It will be okay, I promise."_

Brooke said nothing, she just cried and cried until the boys came an hour later.

_"Hey"_ Lucas said as he, Nathan, and Julian approached the girls.

_"Nathan, where did you come from?"_ Peyton tiredly asked, noticing the extra body standing in front of her.

_"I came to help about an hour or so ago."_ He replied softly.

_"No luck?"_

_"No, sorry." _Lucas said, _"Look, I think we should go back home now."_ Immediately regretting saying that when he saw Brooke's face arise from her lap with the look of pure rage stamped across it.

_"NO. I am NOT leaving until we find her!"_ Brooke yelled.

_"Brooke, it's 1 in the morning. Let's go home and rest so we can start fresh in the morning; we need to rest."_ Lucas said softly.

_"NO! I WON'T! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER, I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!"_ She screamed.

_"BROOKE! I CARE ABOUT SAM A LOT TO, BUT WE ARE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE TONIGHT! WE ARE ALL COMPLETELY EXHAUSTED, AND WE HAVE TO REST IF WE WANT TO EVEN HAVE A CHANCE OF FINDING HER TOMORROW!_" He screamed back.

_"But what if she's hurt."_ Brooke cried softly.

_"Well, hopefully she isn't, but we can't do anything about it right now."_ Lucas softly said back.

Brooke broke down again. Peyton caught her and tried to calm her down and guide her to the car. Brooke reluctantly accepted the fact that they were going home. She also reluctantly accepted the fact that Sam would be alone tonight; somewhere out there.

* * *

*******

They arrived back at Peyton and Lucas' house to find a mess, along with a passed out Haley on the couch. Mia was no where in site. They crept in the house, trying not to wake Haley, but she jumped at the slight sound of the door closing behind them.

_"Is she back? Is she okay?__" _A groggy Haley asked.

_"We don't know."_ Lucas sighed. _"W__e couldn't find her. But we are getting up with the sun to continue our search."_ Lucas said, _"We'll search all day everyday until we find her." _He sternly said.

_"Haley, where is Mia?"_ Peyton asked, noticing that she wasn't here.

_"She is somewhere in this house. We had a little fight, and I didn't have the emotional energy to fix it right now."_ Haley said, tears trickling out of her eyes again.

_"Do you have any idea where she is?"_ Peyton asked, a little more concerned this time.

_"She went upstairs, and hasn't come down yet." _Haley sighed. _"I should probably go talk to her."_

_"No. You fix yourself. You can fix her later. Let me go talk to her."_ Peyton said, as she made her way up the stairs.

When she reached the second floor, she saw that the window had been opened, so she went to it, to find Mia sitting on the roof all alone. Peyton climbed out the window to join her.

_"Hey, mind if I join you?"_ She asked the 19 year old.

_"Sure."_ Mia sighed, quickly remembering what was going on. _"Did you find her?!"_

_"No, but we will."_ Peyton sighed back. _"Are you okay?"_

_"I don't want to tell you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't want to bother you. I bothered Haley, and I don't want to bother you too." _Mia said softly and solemnly.

_"Look, Haley said what she said out of frustration. She is the kind of person that says things sometimes that she doesn't mean. Don't take it to personal. You know we all care about you too.__"_ Peyton assured her.

_"I know. I just feel bad because of it."_

_"You shouldn't. You are hurting and we are helping. That's the way it is." _Peyton said as she got up. _"Come on, let's go inside and get to bed."_ Mia followed.

Back inside, Lucas looked at everybody's tired faces, as Brooke, Nathan, and Haley were about to exit the house, and stopped them in their tracks.

_"Hey. We are all extremely tired right now, so let's just all stay here tonight. That way, we can get immediate rest and immediate searching done together right when the sun comes up."_

Too tired to protest otherwise, the gang all agreed and split in different directions to the available beds in the house. Peyton and Lucas went to their room, Brooke and Mia went to Mia's room, Haley and Nathan went to the pull out couch (Haley had called for Jamie's grandmother to pick him up and take him with her earlier that night.) and Julian made a little mattress out of extra blankets and pillows on the floor.

Everybody lay like they were asleep, but no one was really asleep. THey all lay in their beds, motionless, while their minds raced with self-questions of fear, anxiety, rage, regret, and sorrow.

Peyton: _**Why** didn't Sam tell me what was really wrong?_

Lucas: _**Why** didn't I notice her depression and stop it earlier?_

Haley: _**Why** didn't I help her sooner? Why didn't I make sure she got home safely?_

Nathan: _**Why** didn't I come to look for Sam sooner?_

Mia: _**Why** did I steal Sam's mother?_

Brooke: _**Why** didn't I tell her I love her?_

They all eventually drifted off to sleep, but it wasn't a deep sleep or a good sleep; it was only a sleep they knew they needed if they wanted to find Samantha and **if they wanted to find answers to their questions.**

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: She Said Nothing

Rock Star Life

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 9: She Said Nothing

* * *

A week had gone by. Police reports had been filed. Bigger search parties had been made. Awareness had been spread.

A week had gone by. Police reports had become ineffective. Bigger search parties had become uninterested and had given up. Awareness had been ignored and unnoticed.

Sam had not been found.

Had she done it? Had she really escaped Tree Hill?

For the past week, the whole gang had stayed at Peyton and Lucas's house, for many reasons. For one, they needed to stay together to organize all of this and to come up with the most 'effective' plans to find Samantha, but for the most part, they all stayed together because they really just needed each other in times like these. They always have, and they always will.

It was about 2 o'clock and pouring rain outside, so the group decided to continue searching when the storm passed. They had been searching, almost non stop, for 24 hours a day, all week. Everybody was exhausted, sick with worry, frustrated, defeated, and desperately wanting to give up. But they didn't give up. They never complained either, because they were filled to the top with hope, faith, perseverance, and the desire to find what they were looking for.

Peyton was in the kitchen, making a late lunch for everybody. They didn't eat any meal on a regular clock. They ate whenever an obstacle, like weather, came up.

Mia was in her room. They searched together and had moments together, but they all took their alone time to think and to sort out everything.

Haley was in the opposite room (Haley and Mia had not really spoken since their incident at the reception) reading Jamie a story. They all had to put on a brave face for Jamie because he was only 5. It was too painful to tell him that his best friend was gone; possible forever.

Nathan and Lucas were combing through every newspaper for anything that might lead them to Sam. They were very alert these days. They paid attention to the news, the radio, the paper, and everything they usually brushed by.

Julian was beside Brooke, who as calling all the other people she knew that knew Sam, trying to see if they knew anything. Their whole section of town was all aware that Sam was missing, but Sam was a very introverted person, so sadly enough, not many people really cared.

Poor Brooke. Everybody was having a hard time with this, but Brooke really was having the hardest. This was her **daughter**. Her daughter who, never was told I love you from Brooke, felt like nobody loved her, was jealous of every person who clung to Brooke, and her daughter who needed a mother; a position that Brooke obviously failed at noting.

_"Dammit."_ Brooke hissed as she slammed her phone shut for about the thirtieth time- today.

_"No luck again?"_ Julian asked her, while rubbing her shoulder for comfort.

_"Nope. Nobody even pays attention to her!" _Brooke signed putting her head in her lap.

_"We'll find her."_ Julian said calmly, hoping he could find a truth to back up his words with.

_"What if we don't!?"_ Brooke cried.

_"We will. You have to keep positive." _

_"I'm doing the best I can! Things have hit the bottom! They really can't get any worse!" _Brooke cried, even though she knew that was a lie; things could be a lot worse.

Then, ironically enough, the lights flickered a couple of times, and then went out.

_"Great."_ She scoffed.

_"Shouldn't we have a spare generator somewhere, Luc?"_ Peyton hollered from inside the kitchen.

_"Nope, that was it." _Lucas said as he and Nathan came in the living room from upstairs, _"But I can go get one."_

_"Yeah, I'll go too."_ Nathan said, desperate for an excuse to leave.

_"Alright, but be careful. The storm is wild out there!"_ Peyton ordered sternly, _"You getting hurt too is the last thing we need right now."_

_"Got it."_ They said as they left the house.

* * *

**Nathan's Point of View* **

_Finally, I get to do something else besides look for Sam. Don't get me wrong; I will search to the ends of the earth until we find her, but I need a break. That house is so solemn and it is just too much to handle 24 hours a day right now._

_I am angry at Sam. I hate saying this as well, but it is true. Everybody thinks that something bad really did happen to her, but I don't. I know, right in my gut, that she is just sitting at a friend's house, pouting about whatever it is that she is upset about, not even thinking once about what she is doing to us, or if she is thinking, she is just joking and gloating about 'what a scare' she is giving us. She can be so self absorbed sometimes. Again, I hate thinking this, you know, not really 100 percent knowing where she is right now, but it's true, and we all know it. I am just the only one who has the guts to really, and truly think it._

_I don't want to find Sam. I want **us** to find her, but I don't want **myself **to find her because I know I will just blow up at her. I have so many emotions caught up inside me right now; most of them, sadly enough, are of rage. Rage towards Sam's act. Rage towards this whole mess. Rage to being cooped up in that house. Rage for everything going on right now! Plus rage I had bottled up for years before! I have to be strong for Haley and for Brooke and for Peyton and for everybody! I can't break at all! And I know; I just know, that the second I see Sam, if I am alone with her, I will completely bite her head off. I can't do that, but, uncontrollably, I will. I know_ it.

* * *

*******

Lucas and Nathan were in the car driving slower than molasses to avoid skidding on the wet, slippery road, and to avoid an accident; like Peyton had ordered.

_"Lucas, do you honestly think we'll find her?"_ Nathan softly, but sternly, asked quite abruptly.

_"I think she is hiding and will come out on her own when she is ready too, but until then, no, I don't think we will find her on our own."_ Lucas replied.

_"This whole thing is just stupid! I am getting angry at her! She needs to think about us! About her mother!" _Nathan said, with a slightly raised voice.

_"Well, she is angry at her mother. And my guess is that she isn't too happy with all of us either. Definitely not Mia."_ Then he turned to Nathan, _"But getting angry won't solve anything." _

Before Nathan could reply, they head a thump, a crash, and a pop, also known as the 3 worst sounds for a driver, in a hurry, in the rain, to hear; the sounds of a busted tire.

_"Great! JUST GREAT!"_ Nathan yelled.

_"Stop complaining, and get out here and help me push the car to the side of the road before more cars come!"_ Lucas yelled back, getting out of the car.

_"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A DEAD PART OF THE CITY GOING TO A DEAD GAS STATION! NO ONE WILL BE HERE!" _

_"COME ON!"_ Lucas shouted.

So Nathan listened, and they both got out, in the pouring rain, and pushed Lucas's car out of the way, to the side of the road.

_"There is a spare tire in the trunk." _Lucas yelled through the rain.

_"The tire is here, but there isn't anything to put it on with."_ Nathan yelled back, after searching the entire trunk.

_"Well, there is a gas station about half a mile up. I'll go get some tools, while you stay here and watch the car."_ Lucas yelled.

_"No, I'll go." _Nathan protested.

_"No, **I'll go.** I would hate to have you go further out of your way."_ Lucas sarcastically yelled.

Nathan became instantly ashamed of his actions, and did not take the protest any further, as Lucas started walking to the gas station.

* * *

**Lucas's Point of View***

_I have only one thing to say. **Nathan is way out of line.** That is is. I could ramble on and on, but that one sentence, truly says it all._

* * *

*******

10 minutes later, the rain had stopped and Lucas had arrived at the gas station. There, the employee let him borrow a tool kit to fix his car. After he attained tool kit, he immediately started on his trek back to Nathan, but something slowed him down. A noise, to be specific.

As he exited the gas station, he began to hear a soft whimpering sound, that was clear, now that the rain had stopped. He realized that is was coming from behind the gas station, so he followed the sound, that defined itself as a soft, human cry, the closer he got to it. So Lucas, being the typical curious and adventurous Lucas, went back to check it out.

There, he found the source of the sound coming from a small ditch. The direct source, appeared to be a small teenage girl, covered in torn clothing, a thin layer of all around dirt, and a broken spirit, crying her eyes out.

_"Hey,"_ Lucas said to her, _"Are you al-_" Then he froze, immediately recognizing the girl. _**"SAM!"**_ He yelled, jumping in the ditch to get near her. _"Sam, are you okay? Did something happen!?"_ He asked her in a concerned tone of voice.

Sam acknowledged that Lucas had found her, and then retreated to a huddled up ball, where she continued to cry, silent this time.

_"Sam, look at me,"_ **He touched her, and she shuddered away.** _"Did something happen to you?"_ Lucas asked sternly, instantly fearing the worst.

Sam weakly, and silently, nodded.

**Lucas tried to grab her hand, but was rejected again,** _"Tell me what happened."_

Sam shook her head no.

_"You need to tell me. If something happened to you, we need to do something about it now."_

Sam did not move, or even breathe.

_"Will you talk to Brooke? I can call her and she can come up here."_

_"**No**. Don't call Brooke."_ Sam weakly insisted.

_"Sam, if you can't tell me what happened, then I have to call someone that you can tell. I am worried and I need to do something right now."_ Lucas sternly, yet softly, said.

Sam just sat there, tears flowing in a heavy current out of her eyes.

Lucas stood up, stepped out of the ditch, confident that this time, Sam would not move, and whipped out his phone to dial Peyton.

* * *

**Lucas's Point of View***

_I was completely shocked. I hadn't even expected to find Sam, but I did. **I** did. Wow. _

_I knew something bad had happened to her. I could see it in her eyes. I had my suspicions of what had happened, and they weren't pretty. I played a variety of different, scary, scenarios in my head that could explain what might have happened, and I narrowed it down to one that I was, fearfully, certain had occurred. I couldn't breathe after I concluded that._

_But I couldn't confirm it, because Sam had made it clear that she wasn't going to tell me what happened. I tried and tried, but she knew and I knew that we weren't getting anywhere, so I had to call someone she might tell. Therefore, guess who I called?_

_**Peyton.**_

_A tough one,** right?**_

* * *

*******

_Hello?_

_"Peyton, it's me. Are you in a separate room away from everybody?"_

_No, but I guess I can be._

Peyton walked into her bathroom and locked the door.

_What's up?_

_"I found Sam."_

_OH MY GOSH! HOW?!_ Peyton exclaimed in a loud whisper, as tears begun falling from her eyes. _LET ME BE THE ONE TO TELL BROOKE, PLEASE?!_

_"No!"_ Lucas yelled on the phone._ "Okay, Nathan and I were driving to get the generator, when we popped a tire. So, then, after a fight, I walked to the gas station to ge-"_

_Wait, why were you fighting?_

_"That's another story."_ Lucas scoffed, _"Anyways, I walked to the gas station to get tools to fix attach the spare, since there wasn't any in the car. Then, when I was coming out, I heard this crying sound coming from the ditch behind the gas station, and Sam was in there, crying."_

_What happened?! Is she okay?!_

_"No."_ Lucas sadly said.

_Do you know what happened?!_

_"No, but I can just tell that something is not right."_ Then he took in a deep breath, _"She won't tell me what happened, so that is why I called you."_

_Why didn't you call Brooke?!_

_"Because she told me not to. That is the only thing she said to me, was 'no' when I asked her if she wanted me to call Brooke."_ Lucas said. _"Look, you need to get down here and talk to her. If she is really hurt, we need to do something now."_

_Yeah, I'll be right there !_ Peyton cried, _Wait, I don't have a car. You have our car._

_"Take Haley's."_

_But then she'll have to tag along because it is IMPOSSIBLE to lie to Haley._

_"Fine, just hurry."_

_Yep, on my way!_

Peyton cried as she hung up the phone, and opened the bathroom door just wide enough to motion for Haley to enter.

_"I feel like I am 14 again. You know, sharing secrets in a bathroom."_ Haley sarcastically laughed.

_"Haley, stop!"_ Peyton said with a serious face, _"It's Sam."_

_"Sam, what about Sam?!"_ Haley exclaimed.

_"Luc and Nathan found her !"_

_"OH MY GOSH! WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING EVERYONE!?!"_ Haley cried.

_"Because she is trembling in a ditch on the outskirts of a gas station. Luc said something happened and she won't tell him, so he called me to come talk to her, but I need your car, so we have to go. Now! He's really worried. She hasn't spoken to him!"_

_"Well, then why are we still standing here! Let's go!"_ Haley exclaimed as they left.

They almost made it out of the door, when Brooke stopped them.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Uh, the boys broke down and they need us to help them with the car."_ Peyton said, satisfied that she did not completely lie to her best friend.

_"And they need...both of you to do that?"_ Brooke asked suspiciously.

_"That's what he said. Gotta go!" _Peyton said as she and Haley rammed through Brooke to get through the door, not fully prepared for the emotionally draining afternoon that they were about to encounter.

* * *

*******

While the girls were on their way, Lucas was desperately trying to get through to Sam, still.

_"You know you can trust me too."_ He said softly, while trying to look her straight in the eyes.

**Sam said nothing.**

_"I'm on your side; you can talk to me."_

**Sam said nothing.**

_"Are you hurt? Maybe I can help?"_

**Sam **_**still**_** said nothing.**

_I guess I'll just have to wait until Haley and Peyton come. _Lucas thought. _Please God, make them hurry._

* * *

*******

Meanwhile, Nathan was still waiting, oblivious to the incident going on by the ditch, for Lucas to return with the tools to fix the car.

_Maybe he is still mad? _Nathan thought. _Wait, no. This is ridiculous. I'm going to get him._

So Nathan started on his trek to Lucas and the gas station.

When he finally arrived, he saw Lucas sitting in a ditch. He did not recognize Sam; she just looked like an animal or something, to Nathan.

_"Luc, are you oka-"_ THen his eyes flared.

"SAM!"

Sam did not look up with her face, but with her eyes only.

_"Nice of you to show up, eh?"_ He scoffed. _"What, did you have enough fun screwing with us?"_

_"Nathan, stop." _Lucas hissed, knowing exactly what was going on. Nathan was about to lose it; big time.

_"No. She needs someone to tell it to her like it is. She needs, for once, for someone to stop sugar coating everything for her. So, no, I will not stop!" _Nathan yelled.

_"Nathan! What are you doing?!" _Haley yelled from behind. She and Peyton had just shown up. When they arrived at the gas station, they were directed immediately by the yelling to the scene.

Ignoring Haley, Nathan turned back to Sam, who was now fully looking up at him,_ "You don't get it, do you?! DO YOU LIKE FUCKING WITH US?! YOU WORRIED US SICK! ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR A WEEK IS LOOK ALL OVER THE FUCKING CITY FOR YOU! YOUR MOTHER HASN'T SLEPT ALL WEEK! NONE OF US HAVE!"_ Sam looked away from a raging mad Nathan.

_"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!"_ He yelled as Sam's eyes shot up at him, _"YOU ARE SO SELFISH! YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT MAKING YOURSELF THE CENTER OF EVERYTHING! **YOU SAY THAT NOBODY CARES AND THAT NOBODY LOVES YOU, WELL THIS IS WHY!** BECAUSE YOU ARE SELFISH! YOU ARE SELFISH! YOU ARE SELFISH! YOU NEED TO JUST GROW UP AND GET OVER YOURSELF!"_

_"NATHAN! SERIOUSLY, STOP!" _Lucas yelled at him.

_"Now, WHY THE FUCK should I stop?" _He yelled back at Lucas.

_"Because she is hurt! Something happened to her Nathan! Can't you see it in her eyes!?"_ Peyton chimed in from behind.

_"Aw poor baby! Are you hurt?" _Nathan mocked. _"__She's fine, trust me." He scoffed._

Tears started pouring out of Sam's eyes.

_"What? If you are so hurt, then tell me why!"_ He yelled again.

Sam just silently teared.

"TELL ME YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!"

**Sam did not say anything.** Her silence only further hid the pain.

_"I should have known this was just another scam to get someone to care!"_ Nathan scoffed again.

_"I..."_ Sam whispered.

_"What?"_ He yelled.

_"I...was..."_

_"Stop the drama."_

_**"I WAS RAPED!" **_Sam yelled with all of the energy in her entire body, immediately breaking out in hysterics.

Well what do you know, **Lucas was right.**

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Justice

Rock Star Life

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 10: Justice

* * *

Everyone stood there, frozen, staring at Samantha. They did not like staring at her, but they honestly did not know what to say.

The second those 3 words left her mouth (_I was raped_), nobody could control themselves. Yes, on the outside they remained frozen, but on the inside, they were each dying in their own separate ways. Haley was dying because she knew that she was the irresponsible 'aunt' who let her go on her own when she was very upset, causing her to have the opportunity to run away and be attacked. Peyton was dying because this was her baby 'niece' who was violated. Peyton cared for Sam so much; like her own daughter, and Peyton was the kind of person who hurt when someone she loved hurt as well. Lucas was dying with an eagerness that was, taking over his body, to remove the genitals off of the man that did this to Sam. Nathan was dying because he just accused a rape victim of being selfish.

They were all dying, but they had to remain calm. They couldn't make Samantha feel inferior and make her want to run away again. They didn't have to worry about that though, she clearly wasn't going anywhere.

_"Sam..I..I.." _Nathan stuttered, _"I'm sorry..."_ He said as he started running towards the car.

_"I have to go be with him. I'm sorry."_ Haley said as she followed her husband, in tears.

Haley ran after him for many reasons. For one, she did not want him to do anything else out of a rash impulse, but also, she was worried about him. Clearly something else was going on, and she needed to find out. When she finally caught up with him, she slapped him across the face.

_"What the hell is wrong with you, Nathan!?"_ Haley cried, _"You just yelled at her harder than I have ever seen you yell at someone!"_

_"I know, I'm sorry. I had no idea she was raped ! I thought she just wanted attention, and I wasn't going to take that!"_

_"Nathan, she is a little girl. You can't yell at a little girl who is hurt and upset. You can't!"_ She sobbed. _"You haven't acted like this since your drinking day."_ Then she drew a deep breath in, _"**You aren't drinking again...are you?**"_

Nathan broke down at Haley's feet. _"Haley, I can't talk about this right now. I promise I will tell you everything later, but I need to be by myself right now. I'm going to go drive home. Give me your keys."_

_"No. I am going with you."_ Haley firmly said.

_"No. You need to be with Samantha! I can't even look at her right now after what I just did, but you have to be with her!"_

_"You're right." _She handed Nathan the keys, _"Please be careful."_

_"I will."_ He said as he started getting in Haley's car.

_"Wait, Nathan!"_ Haley hollered after him, _"You can talk to me. Tell me what is wrong. I promise I won't leave you.** I love you.**"_ She sobbed.

_"I know."_ Nathan said as he drove off.

Haley took a deep breath in and wiped the tears off of her eyes. She put on her brave face for Sam, because she needed to be strong for Sam. Then, she walked back to the ditch to find Lucas and Peyton trying to get through to Sam.

_"Please don't tell Brooke. Please don't!"_ Sam was sobbing as Lucas was trying to put his arm around her. _"**Don't touch me**."_ She sobbed.

_"__Sweetie, you need to tell us what happened. Now."_ Peyton softly ordered.

_"I can't." _Sam cried.

_"We need to know. Now."_ Lucas ordered.

Sam took a deep breath in, ready to explain what happened, but the conversation turned a different direction.

_"I lied. I..wasn't..raped."_ Sam said as she looked down.

_"What?"_ Lucas asked, in a very confused tone.

_"I just..wanted Nathan..to feel bad for what he did..so I lied."_ Sam said, choking back tears.

_"No you didn't." _Lucas argued back.

_"Yes I did."_

_"Then where were you all week?"_

_"I stayed at a friend's house."_

_"Then explain the torn clothes, the dirty body, the fact that you are sitting in a ditch, and that look glazed over in your eyes that tells all of us that you are not okay!"_ Lucas said, choking back tears himself. _"Let me help you! Tell me what is wrong."_

_"Nothing! I just want to go home." _Sam said as she shakily stood up.

Before Lucas could say another word, Peyton pulled him aside.

_"Look, maybe she is telling the truth. I don't believe her either, but maybe she is."_ Peyton whispered to Lucas.

_"You saw her. Something happened! Why won't she let anybody in?!"_

_"Because she is afraid. Just go along with what she is saying and she will tell us when she feels ready to."_

_"We can't wait forever! What if she is hurt!?"_

_"We will talk about this at home. Right now we need to go back and fix your tire so we can go home."_ Peyton said as she walked away from Lucas, to Haley who had her arm wrapped around Sam's reluctant body.

Then they all started the trek back to the broken down car; the broken down car that, thankfully, found Sam, but, sadly, stirred up more.

* * *

**Sam's Point Of View***

_I did it. I lied. I was raped. Many times. And I lied to the people who I needed the most right now. I lied right to their faces._

_I didn't want to admit to what happened. When I let it out in the first place, in front of Nathan, it was impulse. I was being cracked under the pressure that they were all forcing on me, and I cracked. But now that I can control myself, I have to make damn sure they don't find out what happened. If they find out, they will think I am weak. They will think that I can't take care of myself, but I can! I really can! I don't need anybody. I am strong as hell, or at least I thought I was, but maybe I am not?_

_Nathan hurt me. Nathan hurt me very badly, but he was right. I am selfish. I am a selfish bitch who makes people worry about nothing; about me. I can't believe he yelled at me. Nathan has never yelled at a soul. So why does he choose to yell at me? It doesn't make any sense. Nothing does right now. All I want to do is go home. Man I never thought I would say that, but I do. I want to be in a room, safe from **'him' **and **'them'** and just think. Just be by myself, **so I can breathe again.**_

_I need to clear my head, also, so I can remember and record everything that happened. I want these assholes in jail. They don't deserve to live, and I know I am the only one who can put them in their proper place. As well as their unnamed accomplice. I heard them talking about a girl who knew me who told them to hurt me; to make me pay. Well guess what? She is the one who is going to have to pay, because the second I find out who that bitch is, I will rip her head apart from her body._

_God I have issues. I had issues before, and now they have quadrupled in size._

_Basically, I just need to rest, rejuvenate, recuperate, and then relive the week I just spent in **hell.**_

* * *

*******

After Lucas had replaced the tire, he, Haley, Peyton, and Sam started heading back to Peyton and Lucas's house to give Brooke back her baby bird, who now had a broken wing.

When they finally pulled up to the house, Lucas stopped the car, allowing Peyton and Haley to get out, but halting Sam's quick attempt at an exit.

_"Samantha,"_ He sternly began,_ "While I don't agree with the way Nathan approached you, I do agree with some of the things he said."_ He drew a deep breath in and continued. _"We all have been worried sick. You can't just run off when you are upset because it scares us, a lot. It is also dangerous."_ He saw Sam look away right when he said that last sentence. _"You may claim that you are okay this time, but next time, you might not be so lucky."_

_"Lucas, I know. I wasn't very smart. I'm sorry."_ Sam quietly said, with a deflated look on her face, simply trying to shut Lucas up.

_"Look, I care a lot about you. We all do, and we would just die if something bad happened to you. We love you."_ Lucas sympathetically said.

_"I don't believe in love."_ Sam quietly said back.

_"Well then what do you believe in?"_

_**"Justice."**_

He paused for a second._ "Sam. I am going to ask you this one final time, and whatever answer you give me, I promise I will believe it and not pester you again. Are you sure you are okay? You can trust me."_

_"No. I can't trust you. I can't trust anybody except myself. I learned that this week." _Sam said, painfully looking Lucas in the eyes.

_"You have to trust somebody."_

_"No. I don't."_

_"What about Brooke."_

Sam said nothing.

_"Look, I'm sorry. But if you do feel you have something to share with me, you have my number, right?"_

Sam nodded slowly.

_"Well then let's go. I'm sure your mother will be very happy to see you."_ Lucas said as he and Sam got out of the car and started making their way to the front door.

Lucas came in before Sam did and hollered to Brooke, _"Brookie, look what I found!"_ Then revealed Samantha.

_"Oh my gosh! Thank you God!" _She cried as she ran to Sam and engulfed her in a hug.

_"What is all of the c- SAM!"_ Julian exclaimed, rising from the kitchen and joining the hug.

_"Mia, Sam's home!"_ Peyton cried towards Mia's room.

Mia immediately froze with fear in her room. _Oh gosh. Does she know? I can't face her. _Mia thought.

**Someone has some explaining to do...**

* * *

**Mia's Point Of View***

_You know when you say something out of anger, something so rash and so completely and utterly ridiculous that you swear that nobody would ever take it seriously? I'm sure you do know that. But do you know how it feel when someone takes you seriously? **Bet not.**_

_I was angry at Sam. She ran off during my mother's funeral speech because she was upset with herself. Didn't she know I was hurting too?! Did she not once put my feelings before hers? **I thought she was my best friend.**_

_I was so angry, that at the reception, I was venting to my friend; harmlessly venting. I told him that I would make her pay for what she did. I was kidding. But he told me that he would take care of it. I thought he was kidding, but he wasn't. He did something to her. That's why she has been gone all week._

_I feel so bad. I want to jump off of a building right now, I feel so incredibly awful. I love Samantha to death, she is my best friend. I was just angry, and now she is hurting and it is all my fault! I can't even look at her without wanting to end my own life._

_I am not a bad person. I just made a bad choice of a sentence to obviously the wrong person, and now Sam and I will have to pay for it. Well, Sam already did, but **what is in store for me?**_

* * *

*******

Mia decided to stay in her room and pretend that she was asleep and did not hear Peyton calling for her.

Back in the living room, the reunion was coming to a blubbering part.

_"Baby, I am so sorry that I was not paying attention to you. I am sorry I never told you how much I love you."_ Brooke sobbed into Sam's arm.

_"It is not your fault. I was being selfish. I was upset at myself and the way I was handling what was going on. You did nothing wrong."_ Sam said, with the same deflated and blank look that had been gazing over her face all day.

_"I am going to make it up to you, I swear. How about a celebratory dinner?!"_ Brooke cried.

_"If it's okay with you, I am tired and would like to be in my own bed right now."_ Sam mumbled.

_"__That is fine too! We'll celebrate tomorrow!" _Brooke said placing her arm around Sam, sensing Sam's flinch to human contact.

Everyone said their goodbye's as Brooke and Sam left, but as soon as they were gone, a diverse conversation was fired up.

_"Am I missing something?" _Julian said, sensing the disgusted looks on Peyton, Lucas, and Haley's faces. He was the only one, besides Brooke, left in the complete dark about this whole situation.

_"We found Sam sitting in a ditch, all messed up."_ Lucas said in a sigh, "_And Nathan went crazy angry on her for a reason we don't understand. Then Sam yelled she was raped.."_

_"WHAT?!"_ Julian gasped.

_"Not so fast. She then retracted that statement with a weak excuse that was seen right through, the second Nathan left. And now we are back here."_

_"So you think she was raped?"_ Julian asked the group with a strong hint of fear in his eyes.

_"I think something happened that changed her life. I don't know what though."_ Lucas said.

_"And what the hell? Nathan? Yell?"_ Julian asked again.

_"Haley, has he been drinking again?" _Peyton asked Haley. The whole group knew (and had experienced) Nathan **at his worst** with alcohol.

_"I don't know. I think so, but I don't know. That is a whole other issue that we can deal with when he comes home."_ Haley sighed.

_"Where is he?"_ Lucas said.

_"He left at the scene. He said he needed to be alone for a little bit."_

_"Well let's just add that onto our lovely list of issues to correct."_ Peyton snarled sarcastically.

_"What are we going to do about Sam? That is the main issue here! What if something did happen?! She needs help!"_ Haley cried.

_"We can't do anything unless she is willing to open up to us."_

_"Why can't she trust!?!!__"_ Lucas yelled.

_"What?"_ They all confusedly responded.

_"Nothing, it's just an interesting conversation I had with her in the car earlier."_ He said under his breath.

_"Maybe Mia should try talking to her. Gosh we haven't really asked if Mia is okay lately, I mean, she is still suffering too. We all are!"_ Peyton cried. _"Wait," _She said turning to Haley, _"Did you and Mia 'make up' yet?"_

_"I've been so distracted by the whole Sam thing, that no I haven't really thought about it. Oh great."_ Haley mumbled with her head in her hand.

_"Where is she anyways? Why didn't she want to say hi to Sam?"_ Julian asked.

_"You know, I don't know!"_ Peyton exclaimed. _"She has seemed distant these last couple of days. I don't know why. Let me go talk to her. I guess we can maybe fix that right now."_ Then she turned back to Haley, _"Do you want to come and fix your issue with her as well?"_

_"Yes! Let's just fix that now while we have time!__"_ Haley said as she followed her into Mia's room.

_Knock Knock_

_"Come in."_ Mia said weakly.

_"Hey kiddo," _Peyton said closing the door behind her and Haley. _"Mind if we talk to you for a sec?"_

Eyeing Haley suspiciously, Mia nodded.

_"You've seemed a little weird these past few days, like you found out something that upset you. We want you to know that we both,"_ She said looking at Haley, _"still care about your problems. We still want to help you, we just need to help Sam too right now. She's back, you know__!"_

Acknowledging that Haley was hear to make peace, made Mia feel slightly better as she accepted, but just the mention of Sam's name brought tears to Mia's eyes.

_"Mia, honey what's wrong?"_

_"I..I.." _She couldn't even speak.

_"Calm down."_ Haley cooed, bushing Mia's leg.

_"I...have to ask you a question..."_

_"Okay. What is it?"_

Mia took a deep breath in._ "What do you do, when your anger gets the best of you, and you make a rash decision that hurt someone else?" _Mia sobbed.

_"Well, you fess up, first of all, then you apologize to the ones you hurt, and let them be...mad..."_ Peyton said, noticing how upset Mia was, then directing it towards Sam. _"Wait, this is random, but this doesn't have anything to do with anything that happened to Sam, does it?"_ Peyton asked sharply, and shakily, afraid of the answer.

Mia cried harder. She shakily nodded her head. _"I didn't mean to hurt her! I WAS JUST MAD!"_ Mia sobbed into Haley's lap._ "Please don't hate me!"_

_"Okay, honey, honey, you need to calm down. No one is going to hate you, but we need to know what happened. Now!"_ Peyton said, trying not to freak out.

_"Okay, but you have to promise you won't hate me!" _Mia sobbed.

_"I promise. I won't hate you. I may be mad, but I won't hate you. We could never hate you."_ Peyton assured her, putting her hands on Mia's face.

Mia took a deep breath in. _"When Sam ran out during the funeral, I was so angry. I thought she was just being selfish; trying to steal the center of attention like she always does. Usually, I let it slide, but I was under so much emotional pressure and stress and strain from everything going on, I cracked! IT WAS MY MOTHER'S DAMN FUNERAL!"_ She sobbed. _"Well, later that night, before she had officially run away, I was talking to a friend at the reception, and I was complaining about Sam. My friend asked is there was anything he could do..."_ She sobbed.

_"Come on Sweetie, tell us the rest."_ Haley told her.

_"I told him to make her pay for it! I didn't think he would take it literally, but he called me a couple of days after and said he had gotten someone to take care of it!"_

_**"Mia, what happened to her!?!"**_ Peyton sternly said, tears coming out of her eyes.

_"I don't know! But she was gone for a week, so something happened! I'm so sorry!"_ Mia sobbed into Haley.

_"I need to get to Brooke's house. Right. Now. "_ Peyton cried as she jumped up and flew out of the door.

_"Mia, I am sorry to leave you again, but Sam needs me."_ Haley sympathetically said.

_"It's fine. I know! Please, help her!"_ Mia sobbed, as Haley followed Peyton right out of the house to the car.

Lucas then peered into Mia's room and found her sobbing.

_"Are you okay? Where is Haley and Peyton? Where are they going?"_

_"She went to fix a big mistake I made!" _Mia sobbed._ "With Sam!"_

Lucas did not know what was going on, but he was afraid. But he couldn't leave Mia like this, so he trusted Peyton and Haley to take care of Sam, and he held Mia, and let her cry. Lucas began crying too, because deep down, he knew it was true;** _Sam was raped._**

* * *

**_***_**

Peyton knocked hard on Brooke's door.

_"Peyton, Haley, what's wrong?"_ She said, noticing the distraught looks on their faces.

_"Brooke, we need to talk to Sam right now! Immediately." _Haley cried.

_"Why? What happened?!" _Brooke shrieked.

_"No time to explain. We just need to talk to her about something Mia said!" _

_"What did she say?"_

_"I told you we'd explain later! This is urgent!"_ Peyton yelled.

_"No, explain now!"_ Brooke said sternly, tears falling out of her eyes.

_"Someone hurt Sam and we need to make sure she is okay."_ Haley said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

_"She is in her room."_ Brooke managed to say through harder sobs. Just the thought of Sam being in trouble scared her more than anything. _"Let me talk to her, please."_ Brooke pleaded as she made her way with Peyton and Haley to Sam's room.

Brooke knocked, but did not wait for an answer before she barged in.

Brooke was frozen solid, along with Haley and Peyton, in the open doorway of Sam's room, as they had caught Sam looking in the mirror, without a shirt on, at bruises covering her stomach.

_"Brooke! A LITTLE PRIVACY!"_ Sam yelled, shocked by the intrusion. _"What is this?!"_

_"Samantha, what happened?!"_ Peyton yelled.

_"I fell."_ Sam weakly said.

_"No you didn't."_ Brooke yelled at her.

_"Yes, I did." _Sam yelled back at Brooke, trying to cover this all up. _"I shouldn't even have to explain anything to you anyways!"_

_"I know you were hurt! I know someone hurt you!"_ Brooke yelled back.

_**"It is none of your damn business!" **_Sam sternly articulated, trying to hold back tears that would prove her lie. _Stay strong. Don't give in. _She thought to herself.

_"Baby, talk to me! If you are hurt, you need to tell me! Tell me! I can help you! Trust me!"_ Brooke sobbed in a yell.

_**"Why should I trust you?"**_Sam sobbed back.

_**"Because I am your mother!"**_

_**"NO YOU ARE NOT! I DON'T HAVE A MOTHER! I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY!"**_ Sam cried as she slammed the door in their faces.

Brooke then collapsed in Haley's arms. **_"But I want to be..."_** She whispered through continuous tears.

Peyton and Haley sobbed with Brooke because they had just been given living proof that their little Sammy had been raped. She hadn't lied, she really had been raped.

* * *

*******

After talking with Brooke for an hour or so, mainly crying, Peyton dropped Haley off at her house and then proceeded to face Mia at her own house.

_"Is she okay?!" _Mia asked, the second Peyton entered her house.

_"No."_ Peyton whispered, clearly shook up by something.

_"Peyton, I'm so sorry."_ Mia pleaded.

_"I know, but you shouldn't apologize to me. I wasn't the one who was raped." _Peyton sternly said as she walked into her bedroom, leaving Mia in silent tears, to find Lucas packing his suitcases.

_"Where are you going?"_ Peyton asked, in the same angry tone.

_"It's Lily and my mother. They were in an accident. They are okay, but they are busted up pretty bad. They are at their house, but they are in a condition where they are bedridden because of casts, and they need someone to take care of them. I'm the first person they called that can come the quickest, and I can't say no to my mother and my sister. I know this isn't a good time, but I have to go."_ He said sadly, then realizing that Peyton was very shaken up.

_"I have to get over there now, but the second I get there, I am calling you and you can explain everything to me and I will be there for you, by word. I'll be back in a week or so until more relatives fly in."_ Lucas promised, as he kissed Peyton on her forehead. _**"Stay strong."**_ He hollered back to her as he started making his way out the door.

* * *

*******

Later on at Brooke's house, after 3 hours of sobbing, sleeping, and sobbing some more, Sam emerged from her room. She was done crying. She was really done crying.

_"Sweetie, come here." _Brooke said to _**'her distant daughter'.**_

Sam, tired, reluctantly made her body go towards Brooke.

_"What?"_

_"I can't help you right now. I know that. I also know, that despite what you said, something went on last weak that hurt you. I don't know what it is, and clearly you won't tell me, so I have arranged for you to stay at Peyton's house for a few days, since Lucas will be gone."_

_"What? Why?"_ Sam asked, sharply.

_"Because I can't help you, but maybe Peyton can. She has picked me up off of my face so many times, and maybe she can really help you with whatever issues are going on up there." _She sighed.

Sam knew she was right. Sam didn't want to break, she knew that as well. But she owed Brooke some self satisfaction that she would listen, especially after what she had said to her earlier; that **_really _**hurt her.

_"Okay." _Sam said, as she went to her room to pack a bag.

* * *

*******

A shocked Peyton was getting things ready for Sam, when she remembered one tiny issue; Mia.

She went into Mia's room and _sternly_ looked Mia into the eyes.

_"Mia. Sam will be staying here for a few nights. She does not know what you did, but I would mind her; f**or your own sake.**" _Peyton said as she walked back out, not allowing time for Mia to say one thing to her.

* * *

*******

When Brooke and Sam pulled up to Peyton's driveway, Brooke turned to Sam.

_"If you are going to trust someone, Peyton is the person to trust. I just wanted you to know that."_ Then she tried to touch Sam's hand, but Sam shuddered away.

And on that final note, Sam got out of Brooke Davis's car and into Peyton Sawyer's house. The apparent house that offered hope, strength, faith, and peace. **But can Sam find all that for herself?**

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: Ready to Stand Up

Rock Star Life

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 11:

***EDITOR'S NOTE:**_ Hey fans! I know it's been a while (A YEAR!) but I'm back and I will finish this story (on a happy note, i PROMISE!) and I will give you guys MUCH more xx_

* * *

Sam walked up to Peyton's door and knocked. As Peyton answered, Sam made no eye contact, but walked inside. Peyton walked to Brooke's car to talk to her broken best friend.

_"I'm glad you brought her over here and I am more than happy to try and help, but, Brooke, I really don't want you to be alone right now." _Peyton said, sympathetically.

"I know. But I can take care of myself; really." Broke started, "But you need to fix my daughter; my baby girl." She cried.

"I will." Peyton smiled as she headed back into her house.

She found Samantha sitting on her couch, so Peyton walked over to her.

_"Babe, you want to help me carry your stuff upstairs to our guest room?"_

_"Yes."_ Sam mumbled.

They then proceeded to walk upstairs, passing Sam's room.

_"Hey Peyton, where is Mia? I haven't seen her since...before..."_ Sam sighed.

_"She is in her room, sleeping, I think. I'll go see in a second and tell her to come say hi to you!"_ Peyton covered with a weak smile. I guess Sam doesn't know what Mia did... Peyton thought.

They got to Sam's new room and Peyton helped her put her things away. She had a feeling that Sam would be here for quite some while.

When they were all done, Peyton turned to Sam and said.

_"I know that you've had a rough week and I also know that you don't like the way people keep bothering you, so I am going to say this once; I am right downstairs and you can come to me anytime. I don't care if it is 4 AM in the morning. I'm here."_

Sam, once again, said nothing. She just looked at Peyton. So Peyton took that as a signal to leave, when suddenly, Sam finally spoke up.

_**"It was awful."**_ She softly said._** "I thought I would die."**_

Peyton took a deep breath in and sat back down next to Sam on her bed. _"I bet. Do you want to tell me what happened?"_

Sam took a deep breath in too, and even though she could barely bring herself to repeat what had happened, she knew that she had to:

_"At Mia's funeral, I was angry. I felt that in the span of only a couple of days, I had been replaced in Brooke's life by Mia. I was slipping away. Mia and Brooke are so much alike; more than Brooke and I. I figured that they deserved each other, and that I was getting in the way of forming their 'perfect family'. So I left. I told Haley that I was going to come home, and I did, but only to leave a note, and then I left." _She sighed.

_"Where did you go?"_ Peyton softly asked.

**_"I went down to the rave night club down town and I snuck in the back. That is where I usually go to think things out. I figured I'd just stay there for a while. Then I'd come home and pretend that everything was okay, like I always do. But this time was different. Some guys walked in. They were about more or less 25 years old. I tried to be quiet and still, but they found me sitting on the staircase in the back. They told me to come out and have a drink with them at the bar. They asked me what was wrong, and I told them; everything. They told me that I was beautiful and that I was smart and that anybody who didn't want to have me as a daughter was wack. We chatted for a bit more, and then I told them I was ready to leave and go home. I felt better. But then, they wouldn't let me leave." _**She said hardly, as she started tearing up.

_"It's okay baby, just tell me the rest."_ Peyton said as she held Sam's shaking hand.

**_"They told me they wanted me. I said no, but they wouldn't let me go. They pinned me down and had their way, and whenever I yelled or kicked or screamed at them to stop, they hit me. Pretty soon, I gave up and figured if I just let them do what they wanted, they would soon let me go and I could forget all about it. Well they didn't stop and for 3 days, they kept me locked up in that club. Until one day, they forgot to lock the doors. I snuck out the first chance that I had, but I couldn't go home. I knew they would find me, so I just ran as far away as I could. Then it started raining and I slipped in the mud and fell in the ditch where I was found, and I stayed there, curled up in a ball on the side, until Lucas and Nathan found me." _**She sobbed.

_"My god."_ Peyton exhaled. She then started tearing up violently. _"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."_ She sobbed as she took Sam into her and just held her.

_"I'm sorry I ever said that I didn't want you! or Brook! ESPECIALLY BROOKE!" _Sam sobbed back. _"I love you all so much. YOU are all my family."_

**_"We love you too honey, more than you'll ever know."_** Peyton said. _"I know you want to pretend like all of this never happened, but we can't. We need to take you to a hospital to get checked to make sure you are okay. And then to the police-"_

_"NO!"_ Sam cried! _"We can't!"_

"_We have to. There are people out there who hurt you and deserve to pay for it."_

_"But...just...not today. I just want to try and sleep."_ Sam cried.

_"Okay. You take today to calm down, but tomorrow we are taking action."_ Peyton said as she stood up. _"I'm going to start dinner while you rest up a while. Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, go, you don't need to sit here. I'll be fine, just, don't leave the house?" _Sam begged.

_"I promise I won't leave you." _Peyton said. **_"ever."_**

_"Thank you so much for sticking by me."_

_"Think nothing of it."_ Peyton said. _"I'm just so glad that you are safe and here with me right now. Rest and we'll talk some more later."_ Peyton smiled as she left.

Sam just lay down and started thinking.

* * *

**Sam's point of view***

**I can't believe I just told somebody. I can't believe I am here. I can't believe that happened. I just want to lay here and just be thankful for what I do have and what I almost lost.**

* * *

As Peyton walked down the stairs after hearing such a tragic story from the girl she considered as a sister; a neice; a daughter, she couldn't help but be angry at Mia. Okay, so not directly angry at Mia (after all, Mia was a sister to her as well), but angry at the fact that Mia, Sam's FRIEND had something to do with the most traumatic event in this young girl's life, and that Sam had no idea. Peyton knew that she had to talk to Mia about it, so off she went.

_Knock Knock_

Peyton knocked on Mia's door and opened it to find her sitting on her bed and staring out of the window.

_"Hey Mia. Can we talk a sec?"_

This time, Mia said nothing. She just watched as the birds and butterflies flew by, without a trouble in the world. **Oh how she longed to be them right now.**

_"I'm not mad; remember, I'm here to help you, but we need to talk about the whole Sam situation."_

_"What is there to talk about?"_ Mia said blankly.

_"Sam just told me what happened, and it wasn't pretty. You have to tell her that you know who did it and why they did it."_ Peyton sternly said.

_"No!"_ Mia jumped up and shouted, _"I can't! She'll hate me!"_

_"I don't know that. But what I do know is that you hurt one of the truest and most loyal friends that you have and if I had done that to Brooke or Haley, I would make sure I did ANYTHING in my power to make sure that they deserved the truth and justice."_ Peyton said.

_"But. I-." _Mia started softly crying, **_"I didn't mean to hurt her..."_**

_"I know. I know. I know that you were just upset and venting to a friend. You had no idea of how dangerous he would be. I get it. But you still have to tell."_ Peyton said. _"And maybe Sam will get it too."_

_"Okay. But when?"_ Mia exhaled.

_"Well Sam wants to take the day off to relax, and tomorrow is when we are going to go to the doctors and the police. So tomorrow morning will be fine."_ Peyton said as she stood up to leave.

_"Okay. I will."_ Mia said. _"Wait, Peyton?"_

Peyton stopped in her tracks.

_"Do you hate me?"_

_"No. I never will."_

_"Will Brooke?"_

_"I cannot be the one to tell you that."_ Peyton said as she left.

She knew Brooke. She knew that if you hurt someone that Brooke cares about (especially to the extent of someone like Sam), you are in for it. But she didn't know. Maybe this time was different?

* * *

**Peyton's Point of View***

**I cannot believe it. In the matter of weeks, this is what happens to these girls; these children. It is so hard to be there and be that shining light for them when all I want to do is cry. I want to cry for Mia, and for Sam, but I can't. I have to be strong for them. I need to.**

* * *

**Mia's Point of View***

**I cannot believe it. I am hurt because of my mother, and because of that, I hurt Sam. But you know what, I'm not a kid. I'm an adult, and it's time I start acting like it. I'm going to do what's right; tell Sam the truth. Tonight.**

* * *

Mia wandered up the stairs to Sam's room where she found her, just laying on her bed.

_"Hey Sam"_ Mia weakly said.

_"Mia!"_ Sam jumped up and hugged her, _"I'm so sorry! I was upset and left you in your time of need, I've been such a bad friend. I am so sorry!"_

_"Don't be sorry, you're not a bad friend. I am"_ Mia said, as tears welled in her eyes.

_"Wait...why?"_ Sam asked, confused.

_"Because...because...'cause I know who did that to you and why they did it."_ She sobbed.

**_"What? Why?"_**

_"Because I told him to..." _Mia said shamefully regaining herself.

_**"I don't understand,"**_ Sam shakily began. _"How can my friend, my** BEST** friend wish something so ugly upon me? DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU RUINED MY LIFE?"_

_"I know. I'm sorry! I felt like you were being selfish, but you weren't, I was. I was so upset with my mother, that I took it out on you and I told...him...to take care of it, but I didn't think he would do something like this!"_ Mia sobbed, _"I'm so sorry and I want more than ever for you to forgive me! **PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**"_

Sam thought long and hard on what to say. _"**I don't hate you.** I understand that you have been going through a lot too."_ Sam began, _"and I will forgive you, one day...just not yet." _and before Mia could say another word, Sam said, _"I think you should go now. But thank you for being honest with me."_

Mia did as Sam had so graciously asked and left with a bittersweet feeling; sweet because she had told the truth and her conscious had cleared, but bitter because of the destruction that she had caused.

As Mia left, Peyton called Sam for dinner, but Sam refused, understandably, for the night and wanted to just go straight to sleep and forget this day. Forget all of it.

* * *

As Mia and Peyton sat down for dinner, Mia told Peyton what happened between her and Sam.

_"Well,"_ Peyton said after a long explanation, _"I'm proud of you for telling the truth. I'm sure it can only go up from here."_

They ate in silence for the most part, and when dinner was over, Mia started making her way towards her bedroom.

_"Mia-"_ Peyton began, halting her, _"I want you to know that I am still here for you, but right now, I need to focus on Sam. I think you owe her that right now, right?"_

**_"Of course." _**Mia said, _"Goodnight Peyton."_ and treaded off to her bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, hours later, Sam was still lying in her bed, WIDE awake. No matter how hard she tried, she could not sleep. The images of it all just kept replaying over and over in her head, so she refused to even close her eyes. She was drowning.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View***

**I cannot believe it. I'm safe now, but why don't I feel safe? Everytime I close my eyes, he is there. They are there. They are haunting me. I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I can't do anything anymore without thinking of them. They have tattooed themselves to me. I'm stuck.**

* * *

It was about 11:00 PM and Peyton was getting ready to go to sleep in her empty bed, longing for Lucas to talk to. Then, she heard a soft knock on her door.

Peyton walked over to the door, and saw a fear-struck Sam in front of the door frame.

_"Is everything okay?" _Peyton asked.

**_"I can't sleep. I'm too scared." _**Sam shuddered.

_"Do you want to try and fall asleep in here? I don't mind."_ Peyton suggested.

Sam crawled into her bed and started crying.

_"Shhh..it's okay."_ Peyton softly said as she tried to calm Sam down._ "I'm here, you're not alone, you are safe. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."_

**It was then that Sam stopped crying. Not for the hour, not for the night, but for good. She was tired of sitting down, falling down, and staying down. She was ready to stand up.****


	13. Chapter 12: Truly And Finally Family

Rock Star Life

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 12: Truly and Finally Family

* * *

The next day went by fast. When Sam woke up, her and Peyton headed to the hospital and got many tests done, and thankfully, nothing out of the ordinary showed up. They then decided to go home and rest for a bit before they went to the police station.

When they arrived home, Mia came out from her room and sat down with them for lunch.

_"Hey, Sam. I was wondering if I could come with you to the police station after lunch. I know things that I think could help solve your case and put the person who hurt you in prison."_

_"If you want to help me, then that's fine." _Sam said sorely.

_"Sam, how many times do I have to say that I am sorry?" _Mia pleaded.

_"Look, you told me last night. Can you at least allow me a few days to be angry?"_

_"But I didn't mean to do anything!"_

_"I KNOW! But you were still partly responsible for a really traumatic event in my life!"_

_"It's now like you haven't faced any worse..."_ Mia said under her breath, referring to Sam's horrible past that she never liked to talk about.

Sam just looked at Mia and turned to Peyton and said, _"I'm going to finish my lunch in my room."_ and stalked upstairs.

_"What is the matter with you?"_ Peyton said sternly to Mia.

_"Sorry. I'm just so mad at myself and I don't think she knows how sorry I am!"_

_"I think she does." _Peyton smirked. _"I mean, come on, if I was her, I wouldn't even be speaking to you."_

_"You're right. I'm sorry."_

_"Just finish up and we'll be on our way to the police station."_ Peyton huffed.

* * *

After and awkwardly silent car ride to the police station, they first met with the detective that was assigned to their case, Detective Sherwood. He told the three of them to come into his office to begin the investigation. He didn't wait more than a second to start the thorough investigation.

"_So Samantha, can you describe the events in detail that happened during the week where this all took place?"_

Sam explained the tragic event.

_"Hmm. Did you know the men?"_

_"No."_

_"Can you think of anybody who would want to hurt you? Anybody who could have anything to do with this?_

Sam looked at Mia.

"_No, but I actually do."_ Mia weakly said

_"Go on." _Detective Sherwood said.

_"I was angry with Sam and so I vented to my friend and he said that he would make sure she payed for what she did to me...and then he called me later that week and said that **he had taken care of it...**"_ Mia said shamefully.

_"Well, who was your friend?"_

_"Chase Adams."_

_"Well then he was the one who did it."_ The detective said.

_"Actually, no." _Sam spoke up, "_I know Chase, and I know that he wasn't the one who...attacked me."_

"_Well then he must have gotten somebody to take care of it for him."_ The detective said. _"That will be all for today, ladies. We'll be in touch."_ He said as he stood up and walked the three of them out his office.

The car ride was silent on the way home. Peyton focused on nothing but the road. Sam focused on her wrath towards Mia. Mia focused on the tears of shame that fell from her face.

_"Will you knock it off?" _Sam sorely said to Mia. _**"I was the one that was raped. NOT YOU. DO YOU SEE ME CRYING?"**_

Mia didn't say anything.

When they arrived back at home, Sam went immediately to her room. Mia and Peyton were left alone in the living room. Mia then headed to her room and started packing her things. When she was done, she came out to Peyton who was still in the living room, sitting on the couch. Not watching TV. Not reading a magazine. Just sitting on the couch.

_"Where are you going?"_ Peyton asked, eying Mia's suitcases.

_"I think I am going to stay somewhere else until Sam has forgiven me."_ Mia sighed.

**"**_Where? I don't want you just wandering around through strange people's houses."_ Peyton protectively said.

_"I was actually going to ask...Brooke...if I could stay with her."_

Peyton didn't say anything.

_"Alright then." _Mia said as she headed to the door.

**"You know, you have to tell Brooke." **Peyton called to her at the door.

**"**_I know._**"** Mia said nervously, but courageously. **"**_See you later, Peyton."_ and she headed out.

* * *

**Mia's Point of View***

**I know that going to Brooke's place isn't the brightest idea. I mean, I am responsible for almost killing her daughter. But I can't stay here any longer. I have to tell Brooke eventually.**

* * *

When Mia arrived at Brooke's door, she knocked.

_"Hey! What are you up to?" _Brooke said.

_"Brooke, I was wondering if I could maybe stay with you for a few days? To give Sam some space to breathe..."_ Mia nervously asked.

_"Sure!" _Brooke said with a smile, _"I've been kind of lonely. It will be nice to have you around."_

_"Great, thanks."_ Mia said as she came in Brooke's house. She didn't feel right being there.

Brooke showed her where to put her stuff and then Mia came downstairs and sat with Brooke in the living room.

_"How about we order some Chinese food and watch some movies tonight?"_ Brooke said.

**"Sounds cool."** Mia said, forcing a smile.

* * *

After an evening of movies and food, Mia and Brooke finally started talking.

_"So, you've been at Peyton's for the past few days, right?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Yeah."_

_"How is Sam? Is she doing okay?"_

_"She is doing okay, understandably."_ Mia gulped.

_"Do you know what happened?"_ Brooke asked with pools of worry in her eyes.

_"I do."_ Mia said as tears started filling in her eyes, expecting Brooke to ask what happened.

_**"Oh god."**_ Brooke sighed. _"Well I'm glad she finally told somebody. Did Peyton take care of it?"_

_"Well, for the most part."_

_"Is everything going to be okay?"_ Brooke asked, impatiently.

_**"I'm supposed to ask you that..."**_ Mia said.

_"Well, how are you doing then?"_

_"I'm okay, but really, people shouldn't put all of their attention on my right now. It's Sam we should all be worried about."_

_"I know, Sweetie, but I wanted to check in with you."_

_"I'm fine._" Mia said, unconvincingly.

_"Well, good, I guess. "_Brooke said, wiping the few tears from her eyes._ "Well, I should be going to bed. Unless there is something you want to tell me?"_ Brooke asked, feeling in her gut that there was more to the story.

_"No. Goodnight. And thank you for letting my stay here..."_ Mia said, chickening out from the truth.

_"Goodnight."_ Brooke said as she started to make her way upstairs.

_"Wait, no Brooke! Come back please. There is something that you should know."_ Mia blurted out.

_"What?"_ Brooke hurried back and sat back down on the couch next to Mia.

_**"I think you should know what happened to Sam."**_

_**"No. I don't want you to tell me. I want Sam to tell me when she is ready to trust me."**_

_**"BUT IT'S MY FAULT!" **_Mia blurted out again in tears.

_"What?"_ Brooke asked, really confused.

_**"Someone hurt her."**_ Mia sobbed.

_"And how is that your fault?"_

_**"Because I told them to!"**_

_"What the hell? WHY?"_

"I _was angry at Sam because she ran away during my mother's funeral. I was venting to a friend and he said he would make sure that she payed for it. And he did!"_ She cried.

Brooke said nothing, just like everyone else had.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Mia looked at Brooke.

_"Brooke, please say something."_

_"I honestly don't know what to say."_

_"Do you hate me?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you mad at me?"_

_"No. I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose. Kids vent and say things they don't mean. It's just that some psycho's actually take literal meaning to some of the things we say in haste."_Brooke drew a deep breath in,_ "I'm just worried about Sam. My little Samantha."_

"S_he is okay now. Physically. I can't imagine how she is feeling emotionally and mentally."_

_"I'm actually going to go call her now."_ Brooke said as she ran to the kitchen to get her phone. Then she turned back and saw a wilted Mia sitting on the couch, _"Thank you for telling the truth.**We'll get through this."**_ Brooke said as she went to her room to call her daughter.

**_RING RING_**

_Hello?_

_"Hi Sam."_ Brooke said.

_Hi Brooke._

_"How are you doing?"_

_I'm okay. How are you doing?_

_"I'm doing okay as well."_ Brooke sighed, continuing their stiff conversation.**_ "I miss you!"_** Brooke blurted out.

_I miss you too!_ Sam said back.

_"I want you to come back home!"_

_It's not my home... _Sam sighed.

_"Yes it is! You are my daughter!"_ Brooke cried.

_What?_ Sam said.** Did she really just say what she thought she said?**

**_"I said that my home is your home and that you; YOU are my daughter."_** Brooke smiled through tears.

Sam was speechless. _That is something I have wanted you to say for a very long time! _She sobbed to Brooke.

**_"And I wish I said it sooner!" _**Brooke cried, _**"I love you, Sam!"**_

_I love you too Brooke!_ Sam cried. Brooke, _I think I want to come home tomorrow. Can I?_

_"Of course, Sweetie. I'll pick you up in the morning. Goodnight."_

_Goodnight. _Sam beamed as she hung up the phone.

_"Who were you talking to, Sam?" _Peyton asked from across the room.

_"My mother." _Sam said as she smiled.

**This brought a huge smile to Peyton's face as well, because she knew that Brooke and Sam were truly and finally family.**


	14. Chapter 13: Moving Forward I understand

Rock Star Life

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 13: Moving Forward; I understand.

* * *

The next morning, Peyton and Sam packed up her things right away to go back to Brooke's house.

_"You are doing the right thing, Sweetie."_ Peyton said with a smile.

_"I know. It just took too long to realize it!"_ Sam said, happier and more at ease than she had been for a very long time.

Just then, Peyton's phone rang.

_"Hello?"_

_HEY!_ A familiar voice said on the phone.

_"Hey Haley! Haven't heard from you in a while, where have you been?"_

_Nathan and I felt that it was time to get away for a few days and talk about his alcohol problem. We went back to his rehab center and got some counseling and I think he is going to be just fine! He is staying there for a few more days, but when he comes home, he will be just fine!_ Haley beamed through the phone.

_"That's really great Hales, I'm happy for you guys!"_ Peyton smiled.

_How are you? And the girls?_

_"Fine! Sam and I were just talking, as a matter of fact, about how we are all going to be just fine."_ Peyton said, winking at Sam.

_That's really great to hear! Look P, I'm almost home, how about we all have lunch; you, me, Samantha, Mia, and Brooke?_

_"Sounds great! I am taking Sam over to Brooke's house right now, so just swing by when you get home! Can't wait to see you!"_ Peyton excitedly exclaimed as she hung up the phone.

_"How is Haley?"_ Sam asked.

_"She's great! She is coming home right now and we are all going to have lunch at Brooke's!"_

_"Sounds great!"_ Sam smiled. Then her smile faded as she inquired, _"Who exactly is '**all of us'**?"_

_"Well, you, me, Haley, Brooke...and Mia."_ Peyton nervously said.

_"Peyton! I don't want to be around Mia right now, it's just too hard!"_ Sam frustratedly said.

_"I know you don't, and I still don't blame you, but you do want to see Haley right! And Brooke?"_

_"Yes, but why can't Mia just leave!"_

_"Sam, as much as I don't want to say this to you right now, Mia wants to be with all of us too. She has had tragic events too Sam, and we can't forget about that. I know you are mad at her, and you have a right to be, but we can't just leave Mia high and dry!"_

_"Yes we can! **Do you understand what she did to me?** PEYTON YOU ALWAYS TAKE HER SIDE!"_

_"Woah, woah, woah! I do not. I care about both of you, and you know that."_ Peyton defensively said. _"Look, the best way to handle all of this is to be the bigger person and move on."_

_"Why should I?" _Sam angrily said.

_"Because...because...well, Sam, think of what just happened..."_ Peyton waited for Sam to close her eyes and think..._"...you don't feel that good, do you?"_

_"No."_ Sam dryly said.

_"And everytime you see Mia, you think about how much you hate her and why she did this to you, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, if you forgive and move on, then this thing; this event can't harm you anymore. When you move on, it will be a thing of the past. I**t does not control you, Sam. You control this. YOU **cannot control what happened, but you CAN control how you feel about it and what you take from it."_

Sam didn't say anything.

**_"Being sad and upset forever, isn't going to do anything to help you. You need to learn how to love again and how to enjoy life, and by harboring such vast feelings of hate, it is impossible to do."_** Peyton said as she softly put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

_"You're right. I will, Peyton, I promise."_ Sam said with a small smile.

_"That is great! Now let's get out of her!" _Peyton said with a smile back.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View***

**I mean this when I say this; I get everything Peyton is trying to tell me! I understand it! I am not angry at Mia anymore. I am not angry at anyone. I feel safe and pure and, for the first time in my entire life, at peace. I am ready to move on and live my life with no regrets, no hard feelings, and no wasted hate. I don't know if there really are people out there that deserve my hate, but I know for a fact that Mia is not one of these people. She made one mistake, yes, but she has made many more correct phases of judgement. She has been my friend when no one else was. When I was getting abused in my first foster family in Tree Hill, Mia was there. Mia was my friend, and I don't think I am being a good friend by holding this against her. I may sound foolish and sound like I don't understand the extreme nature of what happened about a week ago, but I do, and the reason why I am going to forgive Mia and move on is because of the fact that I am finally starting to understand things very clearly. Lucid. True.**

* * *

When they arrived at Brooke's house...at Sam's house...Brooke was there waiting outside the door with open arms to her daughter and her best friend.

_"I'm so happy you are home! For good this time, right?"_ Brooke smiled at Sam.

_"Yes, for good!"_ Sam smiled back.

_"Haley is going to stop by and we decided that we are all going to have lunch together! All of us!"_

_"Yes, All of us!"_ Sam said, looking at Peyton.

**_"Mia too?" _**Brooke asked nervously.

_**"Yes. All of us!" **_Sam beamed!

_"But what about..."_ Brooke began.

_**"No, Brooke. We aren't going to talk about that. We are not going to spoil a perfect day by bringing up the past. We are moving forward; all of us."**_ Sam confidently said as she grabbed Brooke's hand. "Okay?"

_"Okay."_ Brooke said back, mouthing the words thank you to Peyton.

_"Well, lets go in and wait for Haley!"_

When they got in Brooke's house, Sam decided it was time to talk to Mia. So she went up to the room that Mia was staying in.

_Knock Knock._

_"Come in!_" Mia said, expecting it to be Brooke.

_"Hey."_ Sam said.

_"Hey..."_ Mia questionably said.

_"I'm not here to yell at you."_ Sam said, sensing Mia's nervousness, **_"I am here to tell you that I forgive you."_**

_"What? But I did something so horrible to you."_ Mia shamefully said.

_"Yes, but not on purpose." _Sam said, sitting next to Mia on the bed. _"It's time to move on, Mia. Time to forget the past and move on. Face it, we need each other right now. We can't turn away from one of the only people that truly understands us; each other."_ Sam said with a smile, as she grabbed Mia's hand.

_"Thank you." _Mia said back. She didn't know what else to say, but she figured that she didn't need to say anything else.

_"Well Haley is meeting us for lunch, so lets go down and get ready!" _Sam said as she sprung Mia and herself off the bed.

When they walked down the stairs, they saw Peyton and Brooke just standing and smiling at them.

_"We love you guys so so much." _Brooke said to the girls.

_"And we love you too!" _Sam said with a smile. As she hugged Brooke.

**_I'm so proud of you._** Peyton mouthed to Sam.

_Thank you._ Sam mouthed back.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and guess who it was! Haley!

_"Haley!"_ Sam said as she ran to greet her friend.

_"Hey everybody! It's been a while." _Haley said as she exchanged hugs with each and every one of her favorite people.

_"It has."_ Peyton said back._ "We have a lot to fill you in on."_

_"Yes, we do."_ Brooke said. _"If you are ready to talk about it?"_ She turned to Sam.

**_"You know what, I think I am. I feel good; like nothing can touch me. I am not afraid anymore. I can face the demons of the past."_** Sam said as she led everyone into the kitchen to sit down.

* * *

**_"Oh my god."_** Brooke said as tears poured out of her and Haley's eyes after Sam had told them what had happened to her.

_"Sweetie, are you okay?" _Haley asked. _"Have the guys been caught and locked away?"_

_"Not yet, but they are working on it."_ Sam **bravely** said, **with not a single tear in her eye**. _"And yes, Haley, I am okay; and I mean it."_

Brooke was absolutely speechless.

_"I just don't understand why anybody would want to hurt a beautiful, sweet little girl like you."_ Haley sighed.

_"Well, actually, Haley, it was bec-"_ Mia began.

_"Shh."_ Sam said, turning to Mia, _"It is not important. What is important is that I was not hurt and that I am okay. That we all are okay. Nathan too, right?"_

_"Yes. You know, he feels really bad about what he said to you. It's just that when he drinks, he ju-"_

_"I know. You don't have to explain anything to me. I understand, and I am not mad."_ Sam calmly said.

_"I am so proud of you for the way you are handling this, Sam."_ Haley said with a smile trying to break through to her face. _**"It is inspiring."**_

_"Thank you Haley! That means a lot, coming from one of the people that inspires me the most in the world."_ Sam beamed.

Brooke just sat there, barely moving. Crying.

_"Hey, Brooke,"_ Sam said, as she noticed, _"Want to step outside with me for a sec?"_

Brooke nodded and followed.

As they stepped outside and sat on the porch chairs, Sam looked at Brooke right in her eyes; right in her mother's eyes.

**_"Brooke, you don't have to cry for me. Please, I don't want you to cry for me. I want you to be happy for me."_**

_"How can I be happy for you when you have been hurt so badly!"_ Brooke sobbed.

_"Look at me, Brooke!"_ Sam said as she stood up, _"I'm not hurt! If anything, this has made me a better and stronger person; like you."_

Brooke smiled through tears, _"That is wonderful to hear you say."_

_"I'm going to be okay, Brooke. In fact, I AM okay. And I couldn't have done it without you."_ Sam said as she hugged Brooke really tight.

_"I am so proud of you Sam, you are growing up so fast. It is beautiful. You are beautiful, and** I love you so much**. Never, **EVER **forget that."_ Brooke smiled at her, as her tears cleared away.

**_"I won't, I promise."_** Sam said, smiling back.


	15. Chapter 14: Goodbye For Now

**Rock Star Life**

**By: Karilicious123**

* * *

A week had passed; a long week. A very long week. But a good week.

Sam had come to terms with what happened and had moved on. She was still healing, but she was okay. So was Mia. Both girls were doing extremely well. The whole gang was, actually.

* * *

Mia was sitting in her bedroom at Peyton's hose when all of a sudden, she received a phone call from a Los Angeles number.

_"Hello?"_

_Hello Mia? This is Tim from Interscope Records._

_"Hey! What's up?"_ Mia said as her face perked up instantly.

_I know this is very last minute, but an opening came up for a show in Los Angeles tomorrow night and it would be the perfect opportunity to start the second leg of your tour!_

_"Wow. This is so sudden."_ Mia said, stunned.

_See you tomorrow?_

_"Yes, I'll be there. Thank you so much."_ Mia said as she hung up.

_Oh god. I'm leaving tomorrow. **Am I ready for this? **_Thought Mia.

* * *

Mia had only a half a day to say her painful goodbyes; for the next couple of months at least.

She first stopped by the James-Scott house.

_"What?"_ Haley and Nathan said when Mia sat them down and told them the news

"_Yes, it's crazy! Already! I think I'm ready to move on though."_ Mia said confidently.

_"Well we will certainly miss you, but I know you are doing great things, so it will be okay!"_ Haley said with a smile.

_"We are so happy for you!"_ Nathan responded.

_"Thank you both. I hate this short, sudden goodbye, but I really have to go. There is so much I still have to do before I fly out tomorrow morning."_

_"Well, we will see each other soon, don't worry! We'll fly out for every show we can!"_ Nathan said as he hugged the starlet goodbye.

_"Bye Mia!"_ Jamie said as he hugged her goodbye as well.

Then Nathan and Jamie left the room to give Haley and Mia some time alone.

**_"Sweetie, you are awesome and I am so excited to see all of your successes. I am so proud of you and I love you so much, and I want you to always know that which ever city you're in, I am only one phone call or a skype call away."_** Haley said as she brushed a tear of pride off her face and hugged her little sister.

_"Thank you Haley, for everything. See you soon!" _Mia said as she left.

_I'll say goodbye to Peyton and Lucas at the airport tomorrow, and so now I just have to say goodbye to those at Brooke's store, and then the hard part; Brooke. And the even harder part; Samantha._ Thought Mia as she left their house.

* * *

Sam and Brooke were having dinner together when all of a sudden, Mia showed up at the door.

_"Hey! What's up?"_ Sam said as she smiled to her best friend.

_"Amazing news! Can I come in! I hope I'm not interrupting anything!"_ Mia said trying to not burst with excitement!

_"What is it?"_ Brooke asked as Sam led Mia inside.

_"Well, I just got a phone call from my chief record label! They want me to start the next leg of my tour tomorrow! **In LA!**"_ Mia said with a huge smile!

_"Oh, girl, that's so exciting!"_ Brooke said beaming just as bright as Sam was.

_"I can't wait! It is kind of last minute, but I am leaving tomorrow morning. Early."_ Mia said as her smile faded,**_ "I won't be seeing you guys for a while..."_**

_"Oh god." Sam said as she started to cry._

_"I came to say goodbye; not forever! But for a few months."_

_"This is so last minute! I don't know if I can do this without crying!"_ Brooke said as she got up. _"Come with me."_ She said to Mia as she led her to her bedroom.

_"I don't even know what to say. This is all so sudden."_ Brooke said as she started tearing up. **_"I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. You have grown so much and learned so much and blossomed into such a beautiful young woman. The impact you have made on Samantha is amazing, and I love you so much for that. She is torn up right now, I can tell you that for certain."_**

_"I know. I am going to miss you all so much! But I'll be home before you know it!"_ Mia said with a smile. _"I'm trying not to look at the sadness, but at the happiness!"_

**_"And I am so proud of you for that!"_** Brooke said as she hugged Mia. **_"Go say goodbye to Sam."_**

_Mia exited Brooke's bedroom and she ran right to Sam._

_"Sam, can I talk to you."_

Sam nodded tearfully.

_"I can't let you leave! I don't know what I'll do without you!"_ Sam sobbed into Mia's arm. _"You're my best friend."_

_"And you're mine! But you'll be okay! Look at all that's happened to us. Look how strong we have become! Nothing can break us!"_ Mia said with a large smile!

**_"You're right. We are invincible!"_**

_"Yes we are! And I promise that distance won't change our friendship."_ Mia said, tearing up. _"I wouldn't be the great person I am today it it wasn't for you. Thank you."_

_"And the same to you."_ Sam said **as she hugged her best friend.**

**As Mia painfully left, she didn't leave feeling sad. She was soon happy; happy for the wonderful people in her life; and happy for what the next few months had in store. Here she goes!**

**But she knew that saying goodbye to Peyton would be the hardest thing that she would have to do tomorrow; especially after EVERYTHING that Peyton had done for her. She definitely wasn't looking forward to that.**


	16. Chapter 15: FINAL CHAPTERROCK STAR LIFE

Rock Star Life

by Karilicious123

Rock Star Life: The Final Chapter

* * *

_Mia's Point of View*_

_I would go into detail with my goodbye to Peyton, but I can't. It's just too sad. I can't believe I am saying goodbye to a place that helped me grow into the artist, performer, and human that I am today. So I won't believe it! I am telling myself that I am not saying goodbye, just see you later!_

_Sam is going to be just fine. She has a wonderful support system and I know she is going to recover just fine! They just showed a news report stating that they caught the men responsible for her attack! They will be in jail for a wonderfully long time!_

_And as for me, I'll be alright too. I know that my mother, wherever she is, is so proud of me and all that I have overcome. I am proud of me too! And it has taken me a while to finally say that!_

_You know what they say, life is hard, but what is it without a little adventure! That's what it truly means to live a rock star life, baby!_


End file.
